candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emmaelise401/Did you know? (Day 1)
I am starting something called did you know. Where you could learn facts about the world and other stuff daily. :D So, did you know that the longest word in english language is approx 180,000 letters long? It is the chemical name for titin Full Word (Brace yo self) Methionylthreonylthreonylglutaminylala... ylglutaminylprolylleucylglutaminylsery... lserylthreonylalanylthreonylphenylalan... rylglycylphenylalanylprolylvalylprolyl... lanylarginylaspartylglycylglutaminylva... nylleucylprolylglycylvalylglutaminylis... ylglycylarginylalanyllysylleucylthreon... llysylalanylasparaginylserylglycylargi... eonylasparaginylglycylserylglycylgluta... nylglutamylleucylleucylvalyllysylalany... asparaginylphenylalanylvalylglutaminyl... ylthreonylvalylarginylglutaminylglycyl... utaminylvalylarginylvalylthreonylglycy... lylvalyllysylphenylalanyltyrosylarginy... cylglutaminylserylserylleucylaspartylp... glutaminylglutamylglycylaspartylleucyl... anylglutamylalanyltyrosylprolylglutamy... serylvalylasparaginylalanylthreonylasp... ylthreonylserylthreonylalanylglutamyll... tamylglutamylglutamylvalylprolylalanyl... eucylvalylserylthreonylalanylglutaminy... glutaminylthreonylarginylisoleucylglut... ylhistidylphenylalanylaspartylalanylar... lylglutamylmethionylvalylisoleucylaspa... nylglutaminylleucylprolylhistidyllysyl... lprolylprolyllysylprolyllysylserylargi... erylisoleucylalanylalanyllysylalanylgl... ylglutaminylserylprolylserylprolylisol... lprolylvalylarginylhistidylvalylarginy... lylvalylarginylserylvalylserylprolylal... onylserylprolylisoleucylarginylserylva... thionylarginyllysylthreonylglutaminyla... ylglycylprolylglutamylvalylprolylproly... tamylglycyltyrosylvalylalanylserylsery... ylarginylglutamylthreonylthreonylleucy... minylisoleucylarginylthreonylglutamylg... cylarginyltyrosylglycylvalylglutaminyl... eucylserylglycylalanylalanylglycylalan... serylalanylseryltyrosylalanylalanylglu... lalanyllysylglutamylvalyllysylglutamin... lanylalanylvalylalanylthreonylvalylval... lalanylarginylvalylarginylglutamylprol... tamylglutaminylthreonylalanylglutaminy... eonylalanylvalylhistidylisoleucylgluta... glutaminylvalylarginyllysylglutamylala... threonyllysylvalylvalylvalylalanylalan... lutaminylglutamylleucyllysylserylargin... leucylthreonylthreonyllysylglutaminylg... alylthreonylhistidylglutamylglutaminyl... ylglutamyllysylthreonylphenylalanylval... ylalanylalanyllysylalanyllysylglutamyl... oleucylserylglutamylglutamylisoleucylt... taminylvalylthreonylglutaminylglutamyl... ylthreonylarginyllysylthreonylvalylval... nylthreonylprolyllysylvalyllysylglutam... larginylglycylarginylglutamylglycyliso... lutamylglutaminylvalylglutaminylisoleu... ethionylarginyllysylglutamylalanylglut... hreonylisoleucylalanylvalylalanylthreo... utaminylglutamylthreonylisoleucylleucy... onylmethionylalanylthreonylarginylglut... utaminylvalylthreonylhistidylglycyllys... lalanylglutamylalanylvalylalanylthreon... ylglutaminylalanylarginylvalylarginylg... lycylhistidylleucylglutamylglutamylser... threonylthreonylleucylglutamyltyrosylg... leucylserylalanylalanyllysylvalylalany... nylprolylalanylserylglutamylprolylhist... llysylprolylarginylvalylisoleucylgluta... nylhistidylisoleucyllysylthreonylthreo... hionylhistidylisoleucylserylserylgluta... eonylaspartylleucylthreonylthreonylglu... laspartyllysylarginylprolylarginylthre... alanylthreonylvalylseryllysylisoleucyl... ylhistidylglycyltyrosylglutamylalanyls... lisoleucylalanylthreonylleucylglutamin... eonylserylserylalanylglutaminyllysylis... alanylprolylthreonylvalyllysylprolylse... nylalanylglutamylprolylthreonylprolyll... olylphenylalanylalanylaspartylthreonyl... erylglutamylalanylglycylvalylglutamylv... lylserylisoleucylthreonylglycylthreony... ylarginylphenylalanylglutamylvalylleuc... yllysylvalylthreonylglutamylthreonylal... alylglutamylisoleucylprolylvalylthreon... rylglycylleucyllysylasparaginylvalylth... lutamylserylvalylthreonylleucylglutamy... cyltyrosylprolylserylprolylthreonylval... lutamylaspartyltyrosylglutaminylisoleu... tylphenylalanylglutaminylisoleucylthre... ylisoleucylalanylarginylleucylmethiony... ylalanylalanylglutamylaspartylserylgly... inylserylalanylvalylasparaginylglutamy... onylserylcysteinyltyrosylleucylalanylv... tamylphenylalanylglutamyllysylglutamyl... glutamyllysylphenylalanylthreonylthreo... ylalanylvalylglutamylserylarginylaspar... tylthreonylserylleucylthreonylglutamyl... lglycylglutamylprolylalanylalanylproly... yllysylprolylvalylvalylglutaminyllysyl... lvalylvalylphenylalanylglycylcysteinyl... nylprolyllysylprolylhistidylvalyltyros... lylprolylleucylthreonylthreonylglycylt... tyrosylasparaginyllysylglutaminylthreo... ylvalylisoleucylserylmethionylthreonyl... lanylglycylglutamyltyrosylthreonylisol... sylhistidylglycylglutamylthreonylseryl... lutamylglutamylalanylaspartyltyrosylgl... ylglutaminylglutaminylglutamylmethiony... taminylvalylthreonylalanylphenylalanyl... ylvalylglycylglutamylthreonylalanylpro... rylglutamyltyrosylglutamyllysylglutamy... inylalanylleucylisoleucylarginyllysyll... eonylvalylvalylvalylarginylthreonyltyr... glutamylphenylalanylhistidylisoleucyls... ylarginylleucylisoleucyllysylglutamyli... ucylisoleucyllysylthreonylthreonylleuc... mylglutamylaspartylglycylglutamylgluta... lisoleucylserylglutamylserylglutamylal... lanylaspartylleucylarginylisoleucyllys... lleucylglutamylglycylmethionylglycylva... einyllysylmethionylserylglycyltyrosylp... yltryptophyltyrosyllysylaspartylglycyl... lycylglutamylarginyltyrosylglutaminylm... lutaminylaspartylglycylarginylalanylse... lvalylleucylprolylglutamylaspartylglut... lanylphenylalanylalanylserylasparaginy... nylisoleucylcysteinylserylglycyllysyll... ylalanylprolylleucylglycylalanylprolyl... nylleucylglutamylprolylvalylserylargin... rolylarginylserylvalylserylarginylsery... ylprolylalanylarginylmethionylserylpro... lalanylarginylmethionylserylprolylalan... arginylarginylleucylglutamylglutamylth... ylleucylglutamylarginylleucyltyrosylly... yllysylprolylvalylserylphenylalanyllys... ylasparaginylcysteinylarginylphenylala... cylarginylprolylmethionylprolylglutamy... ylalanylhistidylaspartylglycylglutamin... ylaspartyltyrosylthreonylhistidyllysyl... artylglycylthreonylglutaminylserylleuc... ylthreonylprolylserylaspartylserylglyc... lylalanylglutaminylasparaginylarginyla... ylserylvalylisoleucylleucylthreonylval... ylglutaminylvalyllysylprolylmethionylp... lysylasparaginylvalylasparaginylisoleu... eucylglutamylmethionyllysylvalylarginy... lylasparaginylprolylaspartylisoleucylv... lserylaspartylisoleucylisoleucylvalylp... lisoleucylarginylisoleucylglutamylglyc... alanylleucyllysylisoleucylaspartylsery... ylserylalanyltryptophyltyrosylthreonyl... ginyllysylalanylglycylarginylaspartylt... lvalylasparaginylvalylglutamylvalylglu... ylglutamylprolylglutamylarginyllysylle... glycylthreonyltyrosylarginylalanyllysy... lglutamylleucylglutamylprolylleucylhis... aminylglutamylglutaminyltryptophylglut... osylaspartyllysylglutamyllysylglutamin... phenylalanyllysyllysyllysylleucylthreo... inylphenylalanylglycylprolylalanylhist... ginylleucylthreonylprolylisoleucylsery... ylvalylglutamyltryptophylleucylhistidy... tamylalanylalanylasparaginylarginylleu... inylglutamylphenylalanylglycyltyrosylc... lycylvalylalanyltyrosylserylarginylasp... hreonylcysteinylarginylalanylthreonyla... laspartylhistidylthreonylserylalanylth... rtylglutamyllysylserylleucylvalylgluta... lylglutamylglycylarginyllysylglycylleu... ylglutamylleucylglutamylarginylmethion... lleucylthreonylglycylvalylthreonylthre... lysylglutaminyllysylprolylaspartylisol... ylprolylvalylarginylvalylleucylglutamy... lphenylalanylarginylcysteinylarginylva... minylprolyllysylvalylasparaginyltrypto... lutaminylleucylisoleucylarginyllysylse... alylarginyltyrosylaspartylglycylisoleu... leucylvalylaspartylcysteinyllysylseryl... ylvalyllysylvalylthreonylalanylglutamy... ylisoleucylglutamylhistidyllysylvalyll... ylglutaminylarginylglutamylaspartylphe... inylarginylalanylprolylglutamylprolyla... tidylvalylhistidylglutamylprolylglycyl... utamylvalylglutaminyllysylvalylasparty... threonylglutamylthreonyllysylglutamylv... nylglutamylarginylisoleucylthreonylhis... ylglutamylserylglutamylglutamylleucyla... ginylarginylthreonylglutamylglutamylgl... leucylthreonylalanylvalylglutamylleucy... lglutamylseryltyrosylglutamylglutamyll... laspartylglutamylleucylleucylhistidylt... lthreonylglutamylglutamylglutamyllysyl... amylglycyllysylisoleucylthreonylisoleu... rolylaspartyllysylisoleucylglutamylleu... lalanylprolyllysylisoleucylphenylalany... serylglutaminylthreonylvalylglycylglut... idylphenylalanylarginylvalylarginylval... lylglutamylcysteinylglutamyltryptophyl... ysylisoleucylglutamylarginylserylaspar... ltyrosyltryptophylprolylglutamylaspart... leucylvalylisoleucylarginylaspartylval... ylalanylserylisoleucylmethionylvalylly... cylalanylglycylglutamylthreonylserylse... leucylvalylglutaminylalanyllysylglutam... anylthreonylglutaminylglutamylleucylgl... ylglutamyllysylaspartylthreonylmethion... lcysteinylglutamylthreonylserylglutamy... ysyltryptophyltyrosyllysylaspartylglyc... tamylglycylaspartyllysyltyrosylarginyl... yllysylvalylhistidylphenylalanylleucyl... ylaspartylthreonylserylaspartylalanylg... lvalylleucylvalylglutamylaspartylgluta... eonylalanyllysylleucylisoleucylvalylgl... lphenylalanylvalyllysylglutamylleucylg... alylprolylglutamylseryltyrosylserylgly... soleucylvalylserylprolylglutamylaspara... yptophyltyrosylhistidylasparaginylaspa... paraginylglycyllysyltyrosylthreonyliso... ycylarginylglutaminylasparaginylleucyl... onyllysylglutamylaspartylglutaminylgly... valylisoleucylaspartylglycyllysyllysyl... llysylmethionyllysylprolylarginylproly... aminylglycylleucylserylaspartylglutami... laspartylisoleucylvalylglutaminylleucy... glutamylserylvalylglutamylglycylvalylt... ylglutaminylglutamylvalylglutaminylpro... lisoleucylvalylisoleucylaspartyllysylg... ylleucylisoleucylglutamylaspartylmethi... anylglycylasparaginyltyrosylserylpheny... lleucylglycylleucylserylthreonylserylg... erylvalylaspartylvalylisoleucylthreony... raginylvalylisoleucylglutamylglycylthr... cysteinyllysylvalylserylvalylprolylasp... yptophyltyrosylleucylasparaginylaspart... rolylaspartylaspartylarginylvalylgluta... lthreonyllysylglutaminylarginylleucylv... onylhistidylalanylserylaspartylglutamy... eucylvalylglycylarginylvalylglutamylth... ylleucylserylvalylglutamyllysylisoleuc... cylleucylarginylaspartylleucylthreonyl... utaminylasparaginylvalylvalylphenylala... histidylserylglycylisoleucylaspartylva... lalanyllysylaspartyllysylglutamylisole... yllysylisoleucylglutamylalanylhistidyl... cylthreonylvalylleucylasparaginylmethi... lutamylglycyllysyltyrosylthreonylpheny... sparaginylmethionylthreonylserylglycyl... lglycylalanylisoleucylseryllysylprolyl... eonylvalylalanylglutamylserylglutaminy... tamylcysteinylglutamylvalylalanylaspar... lglutamyltryptophylleucylarginylaspart... ucylthreonylasparaginylasparaginylisol... tylglycylhistidyllysylarginylarginylle... hreonyllysylleucylaspartylaspartylisol... yrosyllysylvalylalanylthreonylseryllys... ylvalylglutamylalanylvalyllysylisoleuc... raginylleucylthreonylvalylthreonylglut... lvalylphenylalanylthreonylvalylglutamy... ginylvalyllysylglycylvalylglutaminyltr... ycylvalylvalylleucylglutamylserylaspar... leucylserylvalyllysylglycylthreonyliso... eucyllysylasparaginylcysteinylalanylis... lyltyrosylglycylphenylalanylarginylleu... erylalanylarginylleucylhistidylvalylgl... oleucyllysyllysylprolyllysylaspartylva... raginylalanylthreonylvalylalanylphenyl... istidylaspartylthreonylvalylprolylvaly... llysylserylvalylglutamylisoleucyllysyl... inylleucylvalylserylglutamylarginyllys... leucylglutaminylasparaginylisoleucylse... lutamyltyrosylthreonylalanylvalylvalyl... inyllysylalanyllysylleucylphenylalanyl... isoleucylthreonyllysylthreonylmethiony... alylprolylglutamylthreonyllysylthreony... teinylglutamylvalylserylhistidylphenyl... thionyltryptophylleucyllysylasparaginy... ylmethionylserylglutamyllysylphenylala... ylglycyllysylleucylhistidylglutaminyll... araginylthreonylserylthreonylglutamyla... reonylphenylalanylvalylcysteinylglycyl... erylalanylthreonylleucylthreonylvalylt... eucylthreonylserylmethionylleucyllysyl... lutamylglutamyllysylaspartylthreonylis... valylthreonylvalylasparaginyltyrosylgl... syltryptophylleucyllysylasparaginylgly... threonylaspartyllysylcysteinylglutamin... lleucylthreonylhistidylserylleucylaspa... alylhistidylphenylalanylglycylaspartyl... phenylalanylvalylalanylglycyllysylalan... ylleucyltyrosylvalylglutamylalanylargi... lanylarginyllysylhistidylisoleucyllysy... lutamyllysyllysylarginylalanylmethiony... mylvalylserylglutamylprolylaspartyliso... phylmethionyllysylaspartylaspartylglut... ucylthreonylaspartylarginylisoleucylly... lysyltyrosylvalylhistidylarginylleucyl... rginylmethionylserylaspartylalanylglyc... nylglycylglycylasparaginylvalylserylth... valylglutamylglycylarginylaspartylvaly... cyllysyllysylglutamylvalylglutaminylva... arginylalanylvalylvalylglutamylphenyla... ylaspartylaspartylvalylaspartylalanylh... ylglycylisoleucylglutamylisoleucylaspa... lutaminylglutamylarginylhistidyllysylt... nylisoleucylhistidylarginylmethionylph... eonylarginylglutaminylserylaspartylala... nylalanylvalylalanylglycylarginylaspar... lleucyltyrosylvalylasparaginylalanylpr... alylleucylglutaminylglutamylleucylglut... minylserylglycyllysylprolylalanylargin... nylisoleucylserylglycylarginylprolylgl... yptophyltyrosyllysylglutamylglutamylgl... ycylphenylalanyllysylcysteinyllysylphe... ylglutaminylglutamyltyrosylthreonylleu... nylphenylalanylprolylglutamylaspartyla... einylglutamylalanyllysylasparaginylasp... ylthreonylserylalanylserylleucylserylv... lvalylserylprolylaspartylglutaminylglu... lylprolylalanylisoleucylisoleucylthreo... reonylvalylthreonylserylglutamylglycyl... alanylglutaminylcysteinylarginylvalyls... ylvalylseryltryptophyltyrosylseryllysy... olylserylarginylphenylalanylphenylalan... lphenylalanylglutamylaspartylthreonylt... ucylalanylglutamylalanyltyrosylprolylg... yltyrosylthreonylphenylalanylvalylalan... glycylglutaminylvalylserylserylthreony... glutamylalanylprolylglutamylserylisole... oleucylglutamylglutaminylglutamylisole... nyllysylglutamylphenylalanylserylseryl... lutamylglutamylglutamylglycylleucylhis... minylleucylseryllysylisoleucylasparagi... ucylleucylserylglutamylserylprolylvaly... anylaspartylserylglutamyllysylglutamyl... phenylalanylisoleucyllysylglutamylvaly... eucylserylmethionylglycylaspartylvalyl... nylvalylisoleucylglycylisoleucylprolyl... tryptophylphenylalanylphenylalanylaspa... nylprolylserylalanylaspartyltyrosyllys... rtylglycylaspartylaspartylhistidylsery... ylalanylthreonyllysylleucylglutamylasp... hreonylcysteinylmethionylalanylserylas... threonylisoleucylcysteinylserylalanylt... ylseryllysylglycylglutamylglycylhistid... onylglutamylserylalanylvalylalanyllysy... ylglycylprolylcysteinylprolylprolylhis... lleucyllysylprolylisoleucylarginylcyst... olylalanylisoleucylphenylalanylglutamy... tamylprolylalanylprolylthreonylvalylth... utamylasparaginyllysylglutaminylleucyl... yrosylthreonylisoleucylisoleucylhistid... lserylglycylthreonylphenylalanylisoleu... utaminylarginylglutamylaspartylserylgl... lysylalanylglutamylasparaginylmethiony... ysteinylalanylalanylglutamylleucylleuc... threonylaspartylmethionylthreonylaspar... yllysylserylthreonylprolylglutamylalan... lprolylglutaminylthreonylprolylleucyll... alanylleucylaspartylserylglutamylgluta... lphenylalanylvalyllysylaspartylthreony... ucylisoleucylthreonylglutamylglutamyla... lseryltyrosylglutamylhistidylisoleucyl... lleucylserylserylglutaminylleucylproly... ylleucylglutaminylserylisoleucylleucyl... ylthreonylprolylglutamylserylthreonyla... teinylisoleucylasparaginylglycylseryli... nylprolylleucyllysylglutamylprolylsery... eucylglutaminylisoleucylvalylglutaminy... alanylseryllysylglutamylglycylisoleucy... mylprolylglutamylthreonylglutaminylala... glutamyllysylisoleucylphenylalanylprol... lglutamylglutaminylisoleucylasparaginy... olylleucyllysylthreonylleucylleucylala... raginyltyrosylprolylglutaminylserylser... ionylhistidylseryltyrosylleucylthreony... lylleucylserylleucyllysylglutamyllysyl... sparaginylarginylglutamylglutaminylarg... sylglutaminylglutamylalanylglutaminyls... lglutaminylserylleucylalanylglutamylgl... lglutaminylserylprolylaspartylvalylmet... asparaginyltyrosylglutamylprolylleucyl... ylcysteinylthreonylglutamylglycylglycy... mylserylalanylasparaginylprolylleucylg... minylaspartylserylalanylvalylarginylis... erylleucylarginylphenylalanylprolylleu... lglutaminylvalylleucylleucyllysylgluta... araginylvalylvalylmethionylprolylproly... ylglutamylseryllysylarginylglutamylpro... lylglutaminylglutamylvalylglutaminylgl... llysylglutamylserylleucylleucylserylgl... glutaminylarginylleucylasparaginylleuc... cysteinylarginylalanylleucylglutaminyl... lglutaminylprolylglycylleucylphenylala... inylasparaginylisoleucylglutamyllysylv... lasparaginylisoleucylthreonylglutaminy... ucylmethionylcysteinylmethionyltyrosyl... serylvalylthreonylglutamylglutamylvaly... lglutamylaspartylvalylaspartylprolylgl... eucyllysylmethionylglutamylleucylargin... ylisoleucylisoleucyltyrosylglutamylglu... ylthreonylalanylglutamylglycylprolylar... lycylalanyllysylthreonylserylleucylglu... artylserylphenylalanylserylglycylseryl... soleucylthreonylglutamylprolylglutamyl... lisoleucylserylthreonylglutamylglutamy... aginylvalylglutaminylserylarginylvalyl... eonylprolylvalylthreonyllysylglycylval... spartylglutamyllysylglutaminylaspartyl... glutamylglutamyllysylglutamylglutamyls... reonylglutamylglutamylvalylalanylthreo... tamylalanylglutamylglycylglycylleucyli... prolylmethionylisoleucylhistidylthreon... valylserylglutamylglutamylglycylaspart... nylthreonylserylisoleucylthreonylaspar... aginyltryptophyltyrosylphenylalanylglu... lylserylaspartylglutamyllysylphenylala... partylglutaminylasparaginylthreonyltyr... artyllysylvalylasparaginylthreonylglut... lglutamyltyrosylvalylcysteinylglutamyl... lglycyllysylthreonylalanylthreonylsery... llysylarginylalanylalanylprolylvalylis... utamylprolylleucylglutamylvalylalanyll... lphenylalanylthreonylcysteinylglutamyl... lasparaginylvalylarginylphenylalanylgl... alanylglycylarginylglutamylisoleucylty... einylserylisoleucylarginylserylserylly... glutamylisoleucylleucylarginylthreonyl... ylglycylglutamyltyrosylthreonylcystein... yltyrosylglycylserylvalylserylcysteiny... ylvalylthreonylvalylprolylglycylglycyl... leucylleucylprolylglutamylarginyllysyl... utamylvalylvalylleucyllysylserylvalyll... mylglutamylglutamylglutamylprolyllysyl... glutamyllysylvalyllysyllysylprolylalan... olylprolyllysylprolylvalylglutamylglut... lvalylthreonyllysylarginylglutamylargi... ylthreonyllysylvalylprolylglutamylisol... ylleucylprolylalanylprolylglutamylprol... nylglutamylvalyllysylthreonylisoleucyl... lprolylglutamylprolylthreonylprolyliso... ylvalylprolylvalylvalylglycyllysyllysy... lyllysylglutamylglutamylalanylalanylly... lysylglycylvalylprolyllysyllysylthreon... lalanylglutamylarginylarginyllysylleuc... cylglutamyllysylprolylprolylaspartylgl... nyltyrosylglutaminylleucyllysylalanylv... lyllysylglutamylisoleucyllysylaspartyl... tamylserylglutamylphenylalanylvalylgly... lanylglutamylcysteinylleucylvalylseryl... hreonylthreonyltryptophylmethionyllysy... eucylarginylglutamylserylprolyllysylhi... lanylaspartylglycyllysylaspartylarginy... cylaspartylvalylglutaminylleucylseryla... hreonylcysteinylvalylleucylarginylleuc... ylthreonylserylthreonylalanyllysylleuc... rolylvalylarginylphenylalanylvalyllysy... amylvalylthreonylvalylvalyllysylglycyl... serylcysteinylglutamylleucylasparaginy... alyltryptophylarginyllysylaspartylglyc... ysylprolylglycylarginylisoleucylvalylp... ylmethionylarginylalanylleucylthreonyl... spartylaspartylthreonylaspartylalanylg... reonylvalylglutamylasparaginylalanylas... ysteinylserylserylcysteinylvalyllysylv... nylaspartyltryptophylleucylvalyllysylp... inylhistidylvalyllysylprolyllysylglycy... lalanylcysteinylaspartylisoleucylalany... inylisoleucyllysyltryptophylphenylalan... lisoleucylprolylalanylglutamylprolylas... mylisoleucylleucylarginylaspartylglycy... ucyllysylisoleucyllysylasparaginylalan... oleucylalanylglutamyltyrosylalanylvaly... ylarginyltyrosylprolylalanyllysylleucy... lglutamylvalylglutamylleucylleucyllysy... ylthreonylisoleucyltyrosylglutamyllysy... ylaspartylalanylglutamylisoleucylseryl... ylglycylglutaminyltryptophyllysylleucy... inylprolylserylprolylthreonylcysteinyl... lglycylglycyllysylarginylphenylalanyll... yllysylleucylaspartylglutaminylalanylg... aminylalanylleucylasparaginylalanyliso... ylleucylthreonylvalyllysylglutamylisol... anylalanylvalylprolylleucyllysylaspart... rginylarginylglutaminylalanylarginylph... cylthreonylarginylglutamylalanylaspara... ysylglycylprolylaspartylisoleucylisole... nylalanylaspartylisoleucylisoleucylala... isoleucylleucylvalylisoleucylasparagin... ylaspartylaspartylglutamylglycylvalylt... utamylglycyllysyllysylthreonylserylala... reonylglycylisoleucylarginylleucyllysy... ucylglutamylaspartylglutaminylthreonyl... eonylalanylthreonylphenylalanylvalylcy... lutamyllysylmethionylhistidylvalylvaly... inylaspartylalanyllysylleucylhistidylt... cylisoleucylserylserylglutamylglycylly... mylmethionyllysylglutamylvalylthreonyl... lglutaminylisoleucyllysylalanylglutami... ylthreonylalanylglutaminylleucyllysylv... lyltyrosylphenylalanylthreonylvalyllys... ylalanylvalylglutamyllysylaspartylglut... teinylglutamylvalylseryllysylaspartylv... lalanyllysylaspartylglycylglutamylglut... lysyltyrosylserylisoleucyllysylalanyla... oleucylleucyllysylisoleucyllysyllysyla... ylglycylglutamyltyrosylvalylcysteinyla... tyllysylthreonyllysylalanylasparaginyl... inylleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutam... ylglutamylvalylphenylalanylvalylglycyl... lalanylglutamylisoleucylglutamylleucyl... tidylglycylglutaminyltryptophyllysylle... ylthreonylalanylserylprolylaspartylcys... tamylaspartylglycyllysyllysylhistidyli... ylasparaginylcysteinylglutaminylleucyl... ylvalylserylphenylalanylglutaminylalan... alanylalanylasparaginylleucyllysylvaly... leucylphenylalanylisoleucylthreonylpro... ylphenylalanylglutamyllysylaspartylglu... lcysteinylglutamylvalylserylarginylglu... larginyltryptophylleucyllysylglycylthr... eonylglycylaspartylaspartylarginylphen... laspartylglycylthreonyllysylhistidylse... lalanylalanylphenylalanylglutamylaspar... nylphenylalanylglutamylalanylglutamyla... ycyllysylleucylisoleucylisoleucylgluta... lphenylalanylleucylthreonylprolylleucy... sylglutamyllysylglutamylserylalanylval... leucylserylhistidylaspartylasparaginyl... lphenylalanyllysylasparaginylaspartylg... nylthreonylarginylserylvalylserylmethi... llysylthreonylhistidylserylisoleucylth... ylserylisoleucylaspartylaspartylthreon... lylglutamylalanylmethionylglycylmethio... cylthreonylvalylleucylglutamylglycylas... onylglycyllysylleucylglutaminylasparty... lysylaspartylglutamylvalylisoleucylleu... ucylseryllysylalanylaspartylalanylprol... ysylaspartylglycyllysylglutamylisoleuc... lanylvalylisoleucyllysylthreonylaspart... eucylisoleucylleucyllysyllysylalanylle... ylglutaminyltyrosylthreonylcysteinylas... yllysylthreonylserylglycyllysylleucyla... inylglutamylisoleucyllysylleucylvalyla... lglutamylvalylmethionylglutamylthreony... lalanylglutamylthreonylglutamylisoleuc... eucylhistidylalanylasparaginyltryptoph... nylleucylleucylglutaminylthreonylproly... lysylglutamylglutamylglycyllysylisoleu... stidylasparaginylcysteinylarginylleucy... ycylvalylaspartylphenylalanylglutaminy... erylserylalanylhistidylleucylarginylva... glycylleucylleucylarginylprolylleucyll... nylalanylglycylglutamylthreonylalanylt... lglutamylleucylseryltyrosylglutamylasp... yptophyltyrosylleucyllysylglycyllysyll... yllysylvalylvalylprolylarginylserylglu... ylleucylthreonylleucylarginylaspartylv... ylglycylglutamylvalylglutaminylleucylt... nyllysylthreonylhistidylalanylasparagi... amylprolylprolylvalylglutamylphenylala... laspartylglutaminylthreonylvalylglutam... lvalylleucylglutamylcysteinylglutamylv... alanyllysylvalyllysyltryptophylphenyla... glutamylisoleucylleucyllysylseryllysyl... lanylaspartylglycylarginylvalylarginyl... partylcysteinylthreonylprolylglutamyla... lthreonylcysteinylaspartylalanyllysyla... ylcysteinylasparaginylleucylasparaginy... lglutamylphenylalanylleucylarginylprol... minylvalylarginylglutamyllysylglutamyl... lutamylcysteinylglutamylleucylserylarg... alyllysyltryptophylphenylalanyllysylas... lysyllysylglycyllysyllysyltyrosylaspar... ylalanylvalylarginylisoleucylleucylval... lleucylleucylaspartylaspartylglutamyla... lutamylvalylarginylthreonylalanylargin... lthreonylvalylleucylglutamylglutamylgl... yllysylasparaginylleucylalanylasparagi... mylthreonylaspartylthreonylisoleucylly... lseryllysylprolylglycylalanylglutamylv... glycylaspartylglutamylglutamylisoleucy... inyltyrosylglutamylisoleucylleucylthre... ylisoleucylleucylvalylisoleucylglutami... lutamylaspartylalanylglycylasparaginyl... eucylprolylserylserylarginylthreonylas... tidylglutamylleucylalanylalanylglutamy... lylglutaminylasparaginylleucylglutamyl... yllysylalanylglutamylphenylalanylvalyl... utamylserylphenylalanylprolylvalylglut... laspartyllysylthreonylleucylglutamylse... ylvalylisoleucylalanylaspartylglycylly... llysylaspartylalanylthreonylleucylglut... yltyrosylvalylvalylmethionylvalylglycy... nylhistidylleucylthreonylvalylisoleucy... lvalylvalylprolylleucyllysylaspartylth... aminylglutaminylglutamylvalylvalylphen... lvalylasparaginylthreonylglutamylglycy... enylalanylarginylasparaginylglutamylgl... partylserylseryllysyltyrosylisoleucyli... ylleucylvalyltyrosylthreonylleucylargi... stidylleucylaspartylaspartylglutaminyl... valylserylleucylthreonylasparaginylhis... ylvalyllysylserylalanylalanylasparagin... mylglutamylaspartylleucylarginylisoleu... partylisoleucylglutamylthreonylmethion... nylphenylalanyltryptophylcysteinyllysy... aginylvalylthreonylleucyllysyltryptoph... tamylglutamylvalylprolylphenylalanylas... yrosylarginylvalylaspartyllysyltyrosyl... lisoleucyllysylaspartylcysteinylglycyl... lycylglutamyltyrosylisoleucylvalylthre... ysylserylvalylalanylglutamylleucylleuc... rolylthreonylglutamylphenylalanylvalyl... tylglutaminylthreonylvalylthreonylglut... nylvalylphenylalanylserylcysteinylglut... ylalanylasparaginylvalyllysyltryptophy... inylglutamylisoleucyllysylglutamylglyc... lglutamyllysylaspartylglycylserylisole... soleucyllysylaspartylcysteinylarginyll... nylglutamyltyrosylalanylcysteinylglycy... erylarginylalanylarginylleucylphenylal... rolylvalylglutamylisoleucylisoleucylar... isoleucylleucylglutamylalanylprolylgly... anylleucylalanylglutamylleucylasparagi... alylglutaminyltryptophylleucylarginyla... valylvalylglutaminylglycylaspartyllysy... ylserylglutamylglycyllysylisoleucylhis... ylcysteinylaspartylisoleucyllysylproly... tamyltyrosylarginylphenylalanylisoleuc... lanylarginylalanyllysylleucylglutamyll... soleucyllysylthreonylalanylaspartylglu... rtylvalylglycyllysylprolylleucylthreon... spartylalanyltyrosylprolyllysylalanylg... ylalanyllysylglutamylasparaginylglutam... eonylisoleucylaspartylthreonylthreonyl... ylphenylalanylarginylisoleucylleucylgl... llysylglycylarginyltyrosyllysylisoleuc... ysylhistidylglycyllysylalanylglutamylg... ylleucyllysylvalylisoleucylaspartylval... araginylleucylglutamylvalylthreonylglu... ycylglutamylvalylserylleucylalanyltryp... hreonylaspartylglycylglycylseryllysyli... valylglutamylarginylarginylaspartyliso... tophylvalylleucylalanylthreonylasparty... lglutamylphenylalanylthreonylvalylthre... ylglycylvalylglutamyltyrosylleucylphen... nylasparaginylarginylvalylglycylthreon... threonylaspartylasparaginylprolylvalyl... sylaspartylvalylprolylglycylprolylprol... leucylthreonylaspartylvalylasparaginyl... leucylthreonyltryptophylglutamylprolyl... glycylalanylglutamylisoleucylthreonyla... amylleucylarginylaspartyllysylthreonyl... rtylthreonylalanylmethionylthreonylval... ylserylalanylthreonylvalylthreonylaspa... nylglutamyltyrosylserylphenylalanylarg... araginylarginylisoleucylglycylvalylgly... onylprolylphenylalanylvalyllysylvalyla... larginylprolylserylprolylprolylvalylas... partylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylsery... ptophylglutamylprolylprolylleucyllysyl... eucylleucylglycyltyrosylisoleucylisole... lglutamylglycyllysylaspartylasparaginy... lasparaginylmethionyllysylleucylvalylp... ysylvalylthreonylglycylleucylglutamyll... ucyltyrosylarginylvalylserylalanylglut... ylserylaspartylprolylserylglutamylisol... ylalanylaspartylaspartylalanylphenylal... ionylaspartylleucylserylalanylphenylal... ylvalylisoleucylvalylprolylasparaginyl... cylvalylprolylserylthreonylglycyltyros... threonyltryptophylcysteinylphenylalany... amylthreonylglycylaspartylarginylvalyl... rylalanyltyrosylalanylglutamylleucylva... larginylserylaspartyllysylglycylisoleu... glutamylasparaginylarginylvalyllysylth... soleucylaspartylvalylasparaginylvalyli... nylprolyllysylglutamylleucyllysylpheny... nyllysylaspartylserylvalylhistidylleuc... rolylaspartylaspartylaspartylglycylgly... yrosylvalylvalylglutamyllysylarginylgl... ltryptophylthreonyllysylvalylmethionyl... partylleucylglutamylphenylalanylthreon... taminylglycyllysylglutamyltyrosylleucy... nylarginylasparaginyllysylcysteinylgly... tyrosylvalylaspartylglutamylprolylvaly... rolylalanylthreonylvalylprolylaspartyl... llysyltryptophylarginylaspartylarginyl... ucylphenylalanylleucylthreonyltryptoph... nylaspartylglycylglycylserylarginyliso... lylglutamylarginylcysteinylprolylargin... lvalylalanylcysteinylglycylglutamylpro... methionylglutamylvalylthreonylglycylle... tophyltyrosylalanyltyrosylarginylvalyl... ylglutaminylglycylalanylseryllysylprol... lglutamylisoleucylglutaminylalanylvaly... alanylprolylglutamylisoleucylphenylala... ucylalanylglycylleucylthreonylvalyllys... lglutamylleucylprolylalanylthreonylval... prolyllysylisoleucylthreonyltryptophyl... lisoleucylleucyllysylglutaminylasparty... ucylglutamylasparaginylvalylprolyllysy... leucylvalylaspartylseryllysylarginylse... rosylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylalanylv... arginylalanylthreonylalanylvalylvalylg... spartyllysylprolylglycylprolylprolylal... ucylthreonylaspartylvalylthreonylaspar... eucylthreonyltryptophylasparaginylprol... ylglycylseryllysylisoleucylthreonylasp... ginylarginylalanylthreonylaspartylsery... ylleucylserylserylthreonylvalyllysylas... yllysylalanylthreonyllysylleucylisoleu... rosylisoleucylphenylalanylarginylvalyl... ionyltyrosylglycylalanylglycylglutamyl... lylisoleucylthreonylalanyllysyltyrosyl... lprolylglycylprolylprolylthreonylargin... isoleucylthreonyllysylaspartylalanylva... cysteinylglutamylprolylaspartylasparty... leucylthreonylglycyltyrosyltryptophylv... olylaspartylthreonylaspartyllysyltrypt... yllysylmethionylprolylvalyllysylaspart... yllysylglycylleucylthreonylasparaginyl... alanylarginylvalylleucylalanylglutamyl... glycyllysylprolylseryllysylserylthreon... eucyllysylaspartylprolylisoleucylaspar... ylglycyllysylprolylthreonylvalyllysyla... lvalylarginylleucylasparaginyltryptoph... ylaspartylglycylglycylalanyllysylisole... cylglutamylmethionylleucyllysylthreony... tophylvalylarginylvalylalanylglutamylg... taminylhistidylleucylleucylprolylglycy... minylglutamyltyrosylserylphenylalanyla... ginyllysylalanylglycylglutamylserylglu... aspartylprolylvalylleucylcysteinylargi... prolylserylprolylprolylarginyltryptoph... aginylisoleucylthreonyllysylasparaginy... ryptophylthreonylvalylprolylglutamylly... soleucylthreonylasparaginyltyrosylisol... tylvalylarginylarginyllysylglycyltrypt... lthreonylthreonylvalyllysylaspartylthr... eonylprolylleucylthreonylglutamylglycy... larginylvalylalanylalanylglutamylaspar... ylserylaspartyltyrosylthreonylglutamyl... leucylalanyllysylaspartylthreonylpheny... prolylprolyltyrosylalanylleucylalanylv... arginylhistidylvalylaspartylleucyllysy... lasparaginylaspartylglycylglycylarginy... rosylvalylisoleucylglutamyllysyllysylg... rginyltryptophylvalyllysylalanylglycyl... rtylcysteinylasparaginylphenylalanylar... eucylglutamylglycylthreonylglutamylval... alylarginylalanylglutamylasparaginylgl... ylprolylserylglutamylprolylthreonylglu... lutamylaspartylprolylthreonylserylprol... rtylleucylhistidylvalylthreonylasparty... oleucylalanylisoleucylalanyltryptophyl... aginylglycylglycylserylprolylisoleucyl... glutamylmethionylcysteinylprolylvalylg... lmethionylarginylvalylasparaginylseryl... leucyllysylphenylalanyllysylvalylgluta... partyllysylglutamyltyrosylvalylleucyla... ginylalanylisoleucylglycylvalylserylgl... erylglutamylasparaginylvalylvalylalany... yllysylprolylthreonylisoleucylaspartyl... tylisoleucylisoleucylvalylisoleucylglu... isoleucylprolylvalylprolylphenylalanyl... threonylvalylseryltryptophylhistidylly... lysylalanylserylaspartylarginylleucylt... artylhistidylisoleucylserylalanylhisti... rylvalylarginylalanylaspartylalanylgly... lthreonylleucylglutamylasparaginyllysy... nylserylisoleucylasparaginylvalyllysyl... cylprolylcysteinyllysylaspartylisoleuc... threonyllysylserylserylcysteinyllysyll... ylprolylglutamylphenylalanylaspartylgl... ucylhistidyltyrosylvalylleucylglutamyl... rginylarginylthreonyltyrosylisoleucylp... mylasparaginyllysylleucylseryltryptoph... soleucylprolylasparaginylglycylglutamy... inylvalyllysylalanylvalylasparaginylly... yrosylisoleucylglutamylleucyllysylaspa... utaminylaspartylprolyllysylglutaminylp... laspartylvalylglutamylvalylhistidylasp... lalanylmethionylthreonylisoleucylthreo... ltyrosylaspartylglycylglycylseryllysyl... eucylisoleucylglutamyllysylisoleucylal... nyltryptophyllysylarginylcysteinylaspa... rolylisoleucylleucylthreonyltyrosylthr... lglutamylglycyllysylglutamyltyrosylglu... nylalanylglutamylasparaginylalanylalan... lserylarginylalanylthreonylprolylproly... olylisoleucylaspartylalanylprolyllysyl... serylleucylglutamylvalyllysylarginylgl... leucylaspartylalanylserylisoleucylsery... onylisoleucylthreonyltryptophylisoleuc... alylisoleucylvalylprolylglutamylglutam... lanylprolylleucylvalylarginylarginylar... inylglutamylglutamylglutamylprolylphen... onylglutaminylarginylleucylserylisoleu... ylglycylglutamylserylglutaminylleucyla... ylarginylprolylaspartylhistidylglycyll... valylglutamylasparaginylaspartylhistid... rolylcysteinylthreonylvalylserylvalyll... olylprolylisoleucylasparaginylphenylal... ylisoleucylarginyllysylthreonylserylva... utamylprolylprolylleucylaspartylaspart... lisoleucylasparaginyltyrosylthreonylle... threonyllysylprolylaspartylserylglutam... onylserylthreonylleucylarginylhistidyl... onyllysylleucylisoleucylglutamylglycyl... nylarginylvalylarginylalanylglutamylas... rolylglycylprolylprolylcysteinylvalyls... ylaspartylprolylphenylalanylglycylprol... llysylprolylisoleucylvalylglutamylaspa... rylmethionylleucylvalyllysyltryptophyl... tylasparaginylglycylserylprolylisoleuc... ylglutamyllysylarginylglutamylvalylasp... phylserylarginylvalylasparaginyllysyls... ucyllysylalanylasparaginylvalylasparty... ucylthreonyltyrosylvalylphenylalanylar... paraginylalanylalanylglycylprolylglycy... serylaspartylprolyllysylthreonylalanyl... lprolylprolylglycylprolylprolylisoleuc... lthreonylserylserylthreonylthreonyliso... hylglutamylprolylprolylalanylphenylala... tamylisoleucylvalylglycyltyrosylphenyl... eucylvalylglycylthreonylasparaginyllys... reonylglutamyllysylmethionylisoleucyll... reonylvalyllysylglutamylisoleucylargin... yllysylleucylarginylvalylserylalanylva... tamylglycylprolylprolylglycylglutamylt... lvalylalanylglutamylprolylglutaminylgl... ylleucylaspartylvalylserylvalyllysylgl... cylmethionylalanylglycyllysylthreonyll... lylvalylthreonylglycylarginylprolylval... lthreonyllysylglutamylglutamylglycylgl... ginylvalylvalylisoleucylaspartylaspara... lutamylleucylisoleucylisoleucyllysylas... tylhistidylglycylarginyltyrosylvalylis... ginylserylcysteinylglycylseryllysylphe... alylglutamylvalylphenylalanylaspartylv... partylleucyllysylprolylvalylvalylthreo... cysteinylleucylleucylasparaginyltrypto... rtylaspartylglycylglycylserylglutamyli... soleucylisoleucylglutamylarginyllysyla... threonyltryptophylarginylglutaminylpro... larginylseryllysylcysteinylaspartyliso... tamylglycylglutaminylglutamyltyrosylly... lalanyllysylasparaginyllysylphenylalan... valylglutamylisoleucylglycylprolylisol... lleucylglycylprolylprolylthreonylseryl... tyrosylthreonylglutamylarginylglutamin... onylleucylaspartyltryptophyllysylgluta... cylglycylserylprolylisoleucylglutaminy... tamyllysylarginylarginylhistidylaspart... utamylarginylvalylasparaginyllysylargi... eonylserylphenylalanylleucylvalylgluta... lhistidylglutaminylmethionyltyrosylglu... lanylvalylasparaginylglutamylisoleucyl... rylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylvalylv... rtylglutamylvalylprolylprolylthreonyli... ylvalylarginylglycylaspartylthreonylis... lutamylprolylvalylhistidylisoleucylpro... lleucylprolylmethionylprolyllysylisole... araginylglutamylthreonylvalylisoleucyl... alanylleucylglutaminylisoleucylthreony... inylserylglutamylalanyllysylthreonylgl... ylalanylvalylarginylglutamylaspartylly... ylthreonylalanylserylasparaginylarginy... arginylasparaginylvalylhistidylvalylgl... olylserylprolylprolylarginylasparaginy... soleucyllysylalanylglutamylserylcystei... spartylalanylprolylleucylaspartylaspar... eucylthreonylhistidyltyrosylvalylisole... nylserylarginyllysyllysylalanylglutamy... eonylasparaginylthreonylalanylvalylglu... ucyltryptophyllysylleucylisoleucylprol... lglutamylphenylalanylarginylvalylargin... lglycylisoleucylserylaspartylglutamylc... lvalylisoleucylglutaminylaspartylproly... olylprolylglycyllysylprolyllysylvalyll... ylserylmethionylleucylvalylseryltrypto... tylasparaginylglycylglycylserylprolyli... phylleucylglutamyllysylarginylglutamyl... ptophylserylarginylvalylserylarginylal... ylglycylleucyllysylglycylvalylglutamyl... rginylleucylleucylglutamylglycylvalyll... ginylalanylmethionylalanylisoleucylasp... glycylprolylprolylserylglutamylprolyls... ylglycylaspartylprolylisoleucylphenyla... serylcysteinylprolylglutamylvalyllysyl... lisoleucylserylleucylglycyltryptophyll... glycylglycylserylprolylisoleucyllysylg... ethionylglutaminylglutamylglutamylglyc... llysylarginylvalylasparaginylglutamylp... reonylthreonylcysteinylglutamylcystein... lysylglutamylleucylarginyllysyltyrosyl... lalanylvalylasparaginylglutamylalanylg... ylaspartylthreonylthreonylglycylglutam... rtylisoleucylglutaminylglutamylglutamy... leucylaspartylisoleucylglycylalanylglu... cysteinyllysylalanylglycylserylglutami... lanylvalylisoleucyllysylglycylarginylp... ryptophylglutamylphenylalanylaspartylg... hionyllysylaspartylglycylvalylhistidyl... rtylalanylglutaminylleucylglutamylthre... erylvalylisoleucylisoleucylisoleucylpr... rylhistidylthreonylglycyllysyltyrosyls... araginyllysylalanylglycylglutaminyllys... larginylvalyllysylvalylmethionylaspart... laspartylleucyllysylvalylserylaspartyl... cysteinylarginylleucylseryltryptophyll... aspartylglycylglycylaspartylarginyliso... cylglutamyllysylarginylthreonylisoleuc... ylthreonyllysylvalylasparaginylprolyla... threonylphenylalanylvalylvalylprolylas... aminylglutaminyltyrosylphenylalanylphe... lutamylasparaginylarginylphenylalanylg... ylglutamylthreonylisoleucylglutaminyla... aspartylprolylisoleucyltyrosylprolylpr... sylleucyllysylisoleucylglycylleucyliso... nylvalylhistidylleucylseryltryptophyll... artylglycylglycylserylprolylvalylthreo... tamylcysteinylleucylalanyltryptophylas... ysyllysylglutamylalanyltryptophylargin... ylarginylaspartylvalylglutamylglutamyl... lvalylglutamylaspartylleucylvalylgluta... mylphenylalanylarginylvalyllysylalanyl... alylseryllysylprolylserylalanylthreony... cysteinylglutaminylarginylprolylaspart... ylaspartylleucyllysylglutamylphenylala... utamylglycylthreonylasparaginylvalylas... soleucyllysylglycylvalylprolylphenylal... ptophylphenylalanyllysylalanylprolylpr... inyllysylglutamylprolylvalylleucyltyro... araginyllysylleucylvalylvalylaspartyla... cylvalylisoleucylprolylglutaminylseryl... glycylleucyltyrosylthreonylisoleucylth... inylleucylglycylthreonylalanylseryllys... araginylvalylleucylglycylarginylprolyl... isoleucyllysylphenylalanylglutamylsery... methionylthreonylleucylseryltryptophyl... ylaspartylglycylglycylseryllysylisoleu... soleucylglutamyllysylarginylglutamylal... tryptophylvalylhistidylvalylserylseryl... lthreonyltyrosylthreonylisoleucylproly... tidylglutamyltyrosylvalylphenylalanyla... minylasparaginyllysyltyrosylglycylisol... rtylserylglutamylprolylglutamylthreony... ylalanylserylvalylprolylglycylalanylpr... lserylserylvalylthreonylarginylasparag... raginyltryptophylglutamylglutamylproly... lserylprolylvalylthreonylglycyltyrosyl... sylaspartylthreonylthreonylseryllysyla... paraginylarginylaspartylprolylisoleucy... glycylvalylseryltyrosyllysylvalylthreo... cylserylaspartyltyrosylglutaminylpheny... leucylasparaginylalanylalanylglycylval... ylserylaspartylprolylalanylthreonylala... anylprolylprolylglycylprolylprolylphen... artyltryptophylthreonyllysylserylseryl... hylserylprolylprolylleucyllysylasparty... lglycyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamylty... ylglutamylglutamyltryptophylglutamylly... valylarginylglycylthreonyllysylleucylv... lutamylglycylalanylphenylalanyltyrosyl... lanylvalylasparaginylisoleucylalanylgl... ycylglutamylvalylthreonylaspartylvalyl... rtylarginylleucylvalylserylprolylaspar... anylserylvalylarginylaspartylarginylis... ylglycylvalylisoleucylarginylisoleucyl... cyllysylprolylprolylprolylthreonylvaly... onylasparaginylglutamylarginylthreonyl... lthreonylisoleucylglutamylthreonylthre... ethionylvalylisoleucyllysylasparaginyl... idylglutaminylglycylvalyltyrosylseryll... utamylalanylglycylglutamylarginyllysyl... laspartylvalylleucylaspartylvalylproly... lylphenylalanylleucylalanylhistidylasp... utamylserylcysteinyllysylleucylthreony... lutamylaspartylaspartylglycylglycylser... ltyrosylvalylisoleucylglutamyllysylarg... inylalanyltryptophylthreonylprolylvaly... ylarginylglutaminylasparaginylalanylth... oleucylglutaminylglycyllysylalanyltyro... soleucylalanylalanylglutamylasparaginy... lprolylphenylalanylvalylglutamylthreon... leucylarginylglutamylprolylisoleucylth... lylglutamylaspartylleucylglutamylvalyl... raginylthreonylvalylthreonylleucylthre... yllysyltyrosylaspartylglycylglycylsery... nyltyrosylvalylleucylglutamylserylargi... tamyllysylphenylalanylhistidyllysylval... ginylleucylleucylserylarginyllysyltyro... sylglutamylglycylaspartylthreonyltyros... lanylvalylasparaginylisoleucylvalylgly... phenylalanylcysteinylthreonyllysylprol... partylglutamylleucylalanylprolylprolyl... lphenylalanylarginylaspartyllysylleucy... lglutamylalanylphenylalanylalanylleucy... lycyllysylprolyllysylprolyllysylvalyls... rtylglutamylalanylaspartylvalylleucylg... nylhistidylisoleucyllysylthreonylthreo... leucylglutamyllysylisoleucyllysylalany... yllysyltyrosylcysteinylvalylvalylvalyl... cylserylarginyllysylglycylphenylalanyl... valylvalylaspartylhistidylprolylglycyl... erylphenylalanylaspartylglutamylvalylt... lvalylisoleucylseryltryptophyllysylpro... ylglycylseryllysylisoleucylthreonylasp... utamyllysyllysylglutamylvalylglycyllys... rolylvalylthreonylserylalanylserylalan... ylvalylseryllysylleucylleucylglutamylg... henylalanylarginylisoleucylhistidylala... glycylisoleucylserylaspartylprolylleuc... ysylalanyllysylaspartylarginylphenylal... lprolylaspartylglutaminylprolylisoleuc... llysylaspartylserylalanylleucylvalylth... lylhistidylaspartylglycylglycyllysylpr... osylisoleucylleucylglutamyllysylarginy... larginyltryptophylalanylarginylvalylth... istidylprolyltyrosylthreonyllysylpheny... ucylleucylglutamylglycylcysteinylgluta... inylvalylserylalanylglutamylasparaginy... ycylaspartylprolylserylprolylprolylser... llysylaspartylprolylisoleucylalanyllys... aginylprolylglutamylalanylisoleucylasp... aginylserylvalylaspartylleucylthreonyl... inylhistidylaspartylglycylglycylseryll... leucylvalylglutamyltyrosylglutaminylly... myltryptophylarginylarginylalanylaspar... lserylcysteinylprolylglutamylthreonyll... leucylarginylaspartylglycylglutaminylt... nylvalylleucylalanylvalylasparaginylal... ylprolylalanylhistidylvalylprolylgluta... tylarginylleucylglutamylprolylprolylgl... alanylasparaginylmethionylalanylarginy... llysylvalylglycylaspartylthreonylleucy... soleucyllysylglycylvalylprolylphenylal... hyllysyllysylglutamylaspartylarginylas... ylarginylisoleucylaspartylvalylthreony... lutamylisoleucylarginylasparaginylalan... cylglycylisoleucyltyrosylserylleucylth... lalanylglycylseryllysylthreonylvalylse... aspartyllysylprolylglycylprolylprolyla... rylglutamylisoleucylarginyllysylaspart... yltryptophyllysylglutamylprolylleucyla... ylisoleucylthreonylasparaginyltyrosylv... rtylvalylalanylserylalanylglutaminyltr... lthreonylseryllysyllysyllysylserylhist... leucylasparaginylglutamylglycylasparag... anylarginylvalylalanylalanylglutamylas... inylglycylprolylphenylalanylvalylgluta... yllysylalanylleucylaspartylprolylleucy... olyllysylaspartylleucylhistidylhistidy... eonylglutamylvalylserylleucylvalyltryp... larginylaspartylglycylglycylserylproly... ylvalylglutamyltyrosylglutaminylglutam... spartyltryptophylisoleucyllysylphenyla... raginylleucylglutamylcysteinylvalylval... taminylglycyllysylthreonyltyrosylargin... ylglutamylasparaginylisoleucylvalylgly... threonylthreonylisoleucylprolylisoleuc... yllysylleucylvalylprolylprolylserylval... eucylisoleucylglutamylglycylleucylvaly... onylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylalan... lylprolylvalylprolylthreonylalanyllysy... glycylserylglutamylisoleucyllysylthreo... hreonylvalylglutamylthreonylaspartylas... lleucylthreonylisoleucyllysylasparagin... rtylthreonylglycylglutamyltyrosylgluta... araginylalanylalanylglycylseryllysylth... lthreonylvalylleucylaspartylvalylproly... olylisoleucylasparaginylisoleucylleucy... lhistidylmethionylthreonylisoleucylser... ysylaspartylaspartylglycylglycylserylp... ylisoleucylvalylglutamyllysylglutaminy... ylthreonyltryptophylglycylvalylvalylse... yllysylleucyllysylisoleucylprolylhisti... inylglutamyltyrosylvalylphenylalanylar... raginyllysylisoleucylglycylvalylglycyl... onylprolylthreonylvalylalanyllysylhist... lylserylprolylprolylglycyllysylprolylv... hreonylglutamylasparaginylalanylalanyl... lleucylprolyllysylserylaspartylglycylg... ycyltyrosyltyrosylmethionylglutamylarg... cyllysyltryptophylvalylarginylvalylasp... lalanylaspartylleucyllysylphenylalanyl... osylglutamylglycylasparaginylthreonylt... lylphenylalanylalanylglutamylasparagin... lprolylserylprolylserylserylaspartylpr... ginylprolylisoleucyllysylprolylprolylg... ylprolyllysylleucyllysylaspartyllysyls... partylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonyllys... ycylserylprolylisoleucylleucylglycylty... taminyllysylprolylglycylthreonylalanyl... nylisoleucylasparaginyllysylaspartylgl... nylcysteinylalanylphenylalanylarginylv... amylglycylasparaginylglutamyltyrosylar... sylalanylalanylasparaginylisoleucylval... larginylglutamylleucylalanylglutamylse... lisoleucylleucylhistidylprolylprolylgl... lylthreonylcysteinylarginylaspartylval... lglycylglutaminylthreonylisoleucylargi... llysylglycylarginylprolylglutamylproly... lthreonyllysylglutamylglycyllysylvalyl... nylvalylaspartylleucylisoleucylglutami... glutamylleucylglutaminylisoleucyllysyl... artylhistidylglycyllysyltyrosylisoleuc... nylserylserylglycylhistidylalanylgluta... lasparaginylvalylleucylaspartylarginyl... ylasparaginylleucyllysylvalylthreonyla... lasparaginylcysteinylthreonylisoleucyl... rolylleucylaspartylasparaginylglycylgl... sparaginylphenylalanylisoleucylvalylgl... raginylglutaminyllysylglycyltryptophyl... tylvalylthreonyllysylarginylleucylisol... ucylalanylasparaginylasparaginylglutam... valylcysteinylalanylglutamylasparaginy... hreonylisoleucylglutamylthreonyllysylt... soleucylasparaginylprolylisoleucylaspa... ylglutamylasparaginylleucylhistidyliso... lthreonylphenylalanylvalyltyrosylleucy... laspartyltyrosylaspartylglycylglycylse... sylhistidylvalylglutamylarginylarginyl... tyltryptophylglutamylarginylvalylhisti... utamylthreonylhistidyltyrosylmethionyl... lutamylasparaginylglutaminylisoleucylt... lylglutaminylthreonyllysylasparaginylg... artyltryptophylvalyllysylthreonylgluta... amylaspartylleucylglutaminyllysylproly... ylserylglycylvalylleucylthreonylvalyll... leucylarginylleucylglutamylalanylglycy... lalanylprolylglutamylvalylalanyltrypto... tylalanylthreonylaspartylleucylthreony... lisoleucylaspartylthreonylarginylalany... lserylleucylthreonyllysylalanyllysylar... tyrosylvalylvalylthreonylalanylthreony... ylphenylalanylvalylalanyltyrosylalanyl... aspartyllysylprolylglycylprolylvalylar... lvalylaspartylvalylserylserylaspartyla... yltryptophylaspartylprolylprolylglutam... inylglutamylisoleucylglutaminylasparag... ysylcysteinylglutamylthreonyllysylargi... eonyltyrosylserylalanylthreonylvalylle... eonylvalylthreonylarginylleucylisoleuc... tyrosylisoleucylphenylalanylarginylval... ysylisoleucylglycylthreonylglycylproly... olylvalylisoleucylalanyllysylthreonyll... larginylprolylaspartylprolylprolylglut... ylglutamylglutamylmethionylthreonylval... rolylglutamyltyrosylaspartylglycylglyc... tyrosylphenylalanylleucylglutamyllysyl... onylarginyltryptophylvalylprolylvalyla... prolylglutamylarginylarginylmethionyll... lleucylprolylaspartylhistidylglutamylt... valyllysylalanylglutamylasparaginylglu... glutamylprolylserylleucylprolylserylar... artylprolylisoleucylglutamylprolylprol... inylphenylalanylarginylvalylvalylaspar... ylisoleucylthreonylleucylglycyltryptop... artylglycylglycylalanylprolylisoleucyl... tamylmethionylarginylprolyllysylisoleu... spartylglutamylglycyltryptophyllysylar... ylalanylglutaminylleucylvalylarginylly... lthreonylserylleucylaspartylglutamylas... lutamylphenylalanylarginylvalylcystein... inylvalylglycylisoleucylglycylarginylp... mylalanylisoleucyllysylprolyllysylglut... olylglutamylisoleucylaspartylleucylasp... ylleucylvalylisoleucylvalylarginylalan... inylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylv... lprolyllysylvalylthreonyltryptophylarg... ylasparaginylvalylvalylarginyllysylgly... ylaspartylthreonylmethionylalanylpheny... paraginylserylthreonylarginylaspartyla... leucylthreonylleucylvalylasparaginylpr... valylphenylalanylvalylasparaginylvalyl... rolylglycylprolylvalylserylaspartylleu... onyllysylthreonylserylcysteinylhistidy... olylglutamylasparaginylaspartylglycylg... stidyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamyllys... nyllysylthreonyltryptophylserylthreony... syllysylthreonylserylphenylalanylhisti... lylprolylglycylasparaginylglutamyltyro... hreonylalanylvalylasparaginylglutamylt... threonylaspartylvalylprolyllysylprolyl... lleucylserylglutamylprolylaspartylprol... lanylthreonylglutamylmethionylthreonyl... leucylalanyltryptophylleucylprolylprol... alanyllysylisoleucylaspartylglycyltyro... ginylglutamylglutamylglutamylglutaminy... hylthreonylglutamyltyrosylserylvalylva... lylvalylthreonylglycylleucyllysylgluta... ylalanylarginylvalylalanylalanylarginy... erylleucylprolylarginylglutamylalanylg... anyllysylglutamylglutaminylleucylleucy... thionylprolylglutamylglutaminylisoleuc... llysyllysylleucylarginylisoleucylgluta... lysylprolylhistidylprolylthreonylcyste... glutamylaspartylglutamylvalylvalylthre... alylhistidyllysylalanylaspartylserylse... leucyllysylaspartylvalylthreonylarginy... osylserylleucylthreonylalanylglutamyla... spartylthreonylglutaminyllysylisoleucy... tylalanylprolylglycylprolylprolylgluta... ylisoleucylserylaspartylisoleucylaspar... ylleucylseryltryptophylhistidylisoleuc... lglycylserylasparaginylisoleucylthreon... lutamyllysylcysteinylaspartylvalylsery... ylthreonylalanylleucylalanylserylvalyl... arginylvalylglycyllysylleucylisoleucyl... ylisoleucylphenylalanylarginylvalylarg... lphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylgluta... ysylmethionylvalylalanylglutaminylphen... ylprolylserylglutamylprolyllysylaspara... lvalylasparaginyllysylaspartylcysteiny... yptophylaspartylarginylprolylaspartyls... isoleucylisoleucylglycyltyrosylleucyli... larginylasparaginylserylleucylleucyltr... aspartylthreonylleucylvalylarginylsery... inylalanylglycylleucylvalylglutamylgly... alanylarginylisoleucyltyrosylalanylleu... lserylprolylprolylseryllysylprolylthre... nylarginylmethionylprolylvalylaspartyl... ylvalylisoleucylaspartylvalylthreonyll... oleucyltryptophylalanylarginylprolylly... llysylisoleucylisoleucylglycyltyrosylp... inyllysylleucylprolylglycylaspartyllys... paraginylthreonylalanylprolylhistidylg... lutamylglutamyltyrosylthreonylalanylth... ysylalanylglutaminyltyrosylglutaminylp... anylarginylthreonylalanylvalylasparagi... lutamylprolylserylaspartylprolylvalylt... lasparaginylvalylprolylprolylarginylis... ylmethionyllysylserylleucylleucylthreo... paraginylvalylcysteinylleucylaspartyla... llysylprolylmethionylprolylthreonylval... glycylthreonylleucylleucyllysylprolyla... thionylalanylmethionylglutaminylarginy... leucylglutamylleucylphenylalanylserylv... serylglycylaspartyltyrosylthreonylisol... nylserylserylglycylseryllysylserylalan... valylleucylaspartyllysylprolylglycylpr... eucylasparaginyllysylmethionyltyrosyls... eucylseryltryptophylglutamylprolylprol... lserylglutamylisoleucylthreonylasparag... sylarginylglutamylthreonylserylarginyl... utaminylvalylserylalanylthreonylvalylp... lserylvalylglutamyllysylleucylisoleucy... sylglutaminylphenylalanylarginylisoleu... yllysyltyrosylglycylvalylglycylasparty... tamylprolylalanylisoleucylalanyllysyla... ylprolylglycylarginylcysteinylaspartyl... raginylisoleucylthreonyllysylaspartylh... ryptophyllysylprolylprolylalanylaspart... oleucylthreonylglycyltyrosylleucylleuc... nylglutaminylalanylvalylasparaginyltry... larginyllysylprolylisoleucylisoleucylg... anylthreonylglycylleucylglutaminylglut... utamylphenylalanylarginylvalylthreonyl... ylglycylprolylglycyllysylprolylserylas... yrosylalanylarginylaspartylprolylgluta... lprolylalanylphenylalanylprolyllysylva... rginylserylserylvalylserylleucylserylt... osylaspartylglycylglycylserylprolyliso... alylglutamylvalyllysylarginylalanylasp... phylvalylarginylcysteinylasparaginylle... ylglutaminyllysylthreonylarginylphenyl... ucylmethionylglutamylaspartylthreonylg... nylarginylvalyltyrosylalanylvalylaspar... rylaspartylprolylserylaspartylvalylpro... yllysylaspartylisoleucylleucylisoleucy... histidylaspartylalanylaspartylleucylar... ucylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylme... lylvalyllysylglycylarginylprolylprolyl... hylseryllysylprolylasparaginylvalylasp... lisoleucylglycylleucylaspartylisoleucy... anylaspartylthreonylphenylalanylleucyl... valylasparaginyllysyltyrosylaspartylal... ylthreonylleucylglutamylasparaginylser... tyrosylthreonylisoleucylvalylvalyllysy... lycylprolylprolylisoleucylasparaginylv... ucylseryllysylaspartylserylalanyltyros... olylprolylisoleucylisoleucylaspartylgl... ucylasparaginyltyrosylvalylvalylglutam... mylarginyllysylseryltryptophylserylthr... ysteinylseryllysylthreonylserylphenyla... eucylglutamylglutamylglycyllysylserylt... ylvalylphenylalanylalanylglutamylaspar... lglycylaspartylprolylglycylglutamylthr... lalanylserylglutaminylthreonylprolylgl... ysylvalylarginylserylvalylseryllysylse... yltryptophyllysyllysylprolylhistidylse... isoleucylisoleucylglycyltyrosylvalylva... ylglutamylglutamylasparaginyllysyltryp... yllysylserylleucylserylleucylglutaminy... cylthreonylglutamylglycyllysylglutamyl... alylserylalanylglutamylasparaginylglut... threonylprolylserylglutamylisoleucylth... ylaspartylvalylvalylalanylprolylaspart... ucylprolylaspartylleucylcysteinyltyros... nylserylasparaginylphenylalanylarginyl... lysylglycyllysylprolylalanylprolylsery... ylglutamylaspartylprolylleucylalanylth... erylvalylglutamylserylserylalanylvalyl... oleucylvalyltyrosylaspartylcysteinylgl... cyllysyltyrosylthreonylisoleucylthreon... glycylthreonyllysylglutamylglycylthreo... lvalylglycyllysylprolylglycylisoleucyl... lysylphenylalanylaspartylglutamylvalyl... ylthreonylleucyllysyltryptophylalanylp... cylglycylserylglutamylisoleucylthreony... lutamyllysylarginylaspartylserylvalyla... lvalylthreonylcysteinylalanylserylalan... nylphenylalanylarginylvalylthreonylarg... hionylglutamyltyrosylthreonylphenylala... sparaginyllysyltyrosylglycylvalylglycy... amylprolylisoleucylvalylalanylarginylh... lylprolylaspartylalanylprolylprolylpro... spartylvalylarginylhistidylaspartylser... lthreonylaspartylprolyllysyllysylthreo... threonylglycyltyrosylhistidylleucylglu... ylasparaginylserylleucylleucyltryptoph... lthreonylprolylisoleucylarginylmethion... alylthreonylglycylleucylthreonylglutam... ylphenylalanylarginylvalylmethionylala... glycylvalylglycyllysylprolylserylleucy... lalanylleucylaspartylprolylisoleucylas... glutamylvalylisoleucylasparaginylisole... valylthreonylleucylisoleucyltryptophyl... spartylglycylglycylhistidyllysylleucyl... glutamyllysylarginylaspartylleucylprol... llysylalanylasparaginylhistidylvalylas... ylalanylphenylalanylthreonylvalylthreo... lglycyllysyltyrosylglutamylphenylalany... asparaginylthreonylalanylglycylalanyli... mylserylthreonylglutamylthreonylisoleu... lutamyltyrosylglutamylalanylprolylthre... lylthreonylisoleucyllysylaspartylglycy... glycylaspartylthreonylisoleucylvalylle... isoleucylleucylglycyllysylprolylleucyl... llysylalanylglycyllysylaspartylisoleuc... ylthreonylglutaminylisoleucylthreonyls... lmethionylleucylthreonylisoleucyllysyl... partylalanylglycylglutamyltyrosylthreo... sparaginylprolylphenylalanylglycylthre... lysylvalylthreonylvalylleucylaspartylv... rolylvalylglutamylisoleucylserylaspara... lanylthreonylleucylthreonyltryptophylt... partylglycylglycylserylprolylisoleucyl... tamyllysylarginylglutamylthreonylseryl... ylvalylvalylserylglutamylaspartylisole... histidylvalylalanylthreonyllysylleucyl... lglutamyltyrosylisoleucylphenylalanyla... nylhistidyltyrosylglycyllysylglycylglu... amylprolylvalyllysylmethionylvalylaspa... prolylglycylprolylprolylglutamyllysylp... alylthreonyllysylasparaginylthreonylal... ylarginylprolylvalylaspartylaspartylgl... eonylglycyltyrosylhistidylvalylglutamy... rylleucylarginyltryptophylvalylarginyl... alylserylaspartylleucylarginylcysteiny... aminylglutamylglycylserylthreonyltyros... erylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylal... ylserylglutamylalanylserylaspartylsery... lanylalanyltyrosylprolylprolylglycylpr... tidylvalylthreonylaspartylthreonylthre... lalanyltryptophylglycyllysylprolylhist... ylglutamylisoleucylthreonylglycyltyros... nyllysylvalylglycylaspartylglutamylala... threonylthreonylglycylthreonylalanylle... nylphenylalanylvalylvalylprolylasparty... myllysyltyrosylasparaginylphenylalanyl... lasparaginylaspartylalanylglycylvalylg... ucylprolylaspartylvalylglutamylisoleuc... onylalanylprolylaspartylphenylalanylgl... eucylarginylarginylthreonylleucylvalyl... isoleucylarginylisoleucylphenylalanylv... ylprolylalanylprolylglutamylvalylthreo... sparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylly... nylisoleucylglutamylasparaginylthreony... eucylleucylisoleucylisoleucylprolylglu... osylaspartylthreonylglycyllysylphenyla... lglutamylasparaginylprolylalanylglycyl... lylasparaginylvalylarginylvalylleucyla... lylleucylasparaginylleucylarginylproly... ysylaspartylserylvalylthreonylleucylhi... lleucylisoleucylaspartylglycylglycylse... nyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamyllysyla... lysylseryltyrosylserylthreonylalanylth... llysylcysteinylthreonyltyrosyllysylval... glycylcysteinylglutamyltyrosylphenylal... ylalanylglutamylasparaginylglutamyltyr... olylthreonylglutamylthreonylthreonylgl... utamylalanylprolylserylprolylprolylasp... lmethionylaspartylisoleucylthreonyllys... yltryptophylprolyllysylprolyllysylhist... soleucylthreonylglycyltyrosylvalylisol... llysylglycylserylaspartylglutaminyltry... eonylthreonylvalyllysylglycylleucylglu... raginylleucylthreonylglutamylglycylglu... lanylglutaminylvalylmethionylalanylval... ylserylalanylprolylarginylglutamylsery... sylglutamylglutaminylthreonylmethionyl... eucylarginylglycylisoleucyltyrosylglut... yllysylalanylglycylaspartylasparaginyl... lprolylvalylleucylglycylarginylprolyll... tophyllysyllysylglycylaspartylglutamin... eonylglutaminylarginylvalylasparaginyl... lalanylthreonylserylthreonylisoleucyll... lglutamylcysteinylvalylarginylserylasp... leucylthreonylalanylarginylasparaginyl... ycylaspartylvalylisoleucylthreonylisol... lisoleucylprolylglycylprolylprolylthre... lalanylaspartylglutamylvalylserylseryl... enylalanylseryltryptophylaspartylproly... lycylglycylvalylprolylisoleucylserylas... ethionylarginylglutaminylthreonylaspar... alylglutamylleucylalanylthreonylthreon... onyltyrosyllysylalanylthreonylarginyll... utamyltyrosylglutaminylphenylalanylarg... aginylarginyltyrosylglycylvalylglycylp... anyltryptophylisoleucylvalylalanylaspa... ylvalylprolylglycylprolylprolylglycylt... lalanylvalylthreonyllysylaspartylseryl... tophylhistidylglutamylprolylleucylsery... leucylleucylglycyltyrosylhistidylvalyl... asparaginylglycylisoleucylleucyltrypto... ylalanylleucylvalylprolylglycylasparag... serylglycylleucylthreonylaspartylglycy... ylalanylarginylvalylisoleucylalanylglu... yllysylseryllysylprolylseryllysylproly... alanylleucylaspartylprolylisoleucylasp... alylprolylleucylasparaginylisoleucylth... hreonylleucyllysyltryptophylalanyllysy... lglycylphenylalanyllysylisoleucylthreo... yllysylarginylaspartylleucylprolylaspa... llysylalanylasparaginylphenylalanylser... lasparaginylglutamylphenylalanylthreon... tamylaspartylalanylalanyltyrosylglutam... alanyllysylasparaginylalanylalanylglyc... erylglutamylprolylserylaspartylalanyli... artylaspartylvalylglutamylalanylprolyl... yllysylphenylalanyllysylaspartylthreon... ycylglutamylalanylphenylalanylarginyll... ylglycylarginylprolylprolylprolylthreo... lysylaspartylglycyllysylglutamylleucyl... ucylglutamylisoleucyllysylisoleucylala... lasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginyllysy... laspartylserylglycylalanyltyrosylthreo... raginylprolylglycylglycylphenylalanyla... anylasparaginylvalyllysylvalylleucylas... ylglutamylglycylprolylleucylalanylvaly... glutamyllysylcysteinylvalylleucylseryl... eucylaspartylaspartylglycylglycylalany... sylisoleucylvalylglutaminyllysylarginy... alanyltryptophylthreonylasparaginylval... lvalylthreonyllysylleucyllysylvalylthr... paraginylglutamyltyrosylisoleucylpheny... alylasparaginyllysyltyrosylglycylvalyl... erylglutamylprolylvalylleucylalanylval... lylprolylaspartylprolylprolyllysylaspa... hreonylisoleucylthreonyllysylaspartyls... ptophylglycylhistidylprolylaspartylser... isoleucylisoleucylasparaginyltyrosylis... spartyllysylalanylglycylglutaminylargi... lasparaginyllysyllysylthreonylleucylth... ysylvalylserylglycylleucylthreonylglut... utamylphenylalanylarginylisoleucylmeth... lalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylproly... ylalanyltyrosyllysylalanylcysteinylasp... prolylglycylprolylprolylglycylasparagi... threonylserylarginylserylserylisoleucy... raginyllysylprolylisoleucyltyrosylaspa... cylthreonylglycyltyrosylmethionylvalyl... glutamylglutamylaspartylglutamyltrypto... lprolylprolylalanylglycylleucyllysylal... leucylthreonylglycylleucylthreonylglut... rosyllysylisoleucylarginylisoleucyltyr... glutamylglycylleucylglycylglutamylprol... onylprolyllysylalanylglutamylaspartyla... utamylisoleucylglutamylleucylaspartyla... lvalylthreonylisoleucylarginylalanylcy... ylleucylphenylalanylvalylprolylisoleuc... rolylglutamylvalyllysyltryptophylalany... mylserylleucylaspartyllysylalanylseryl... ryltyrosylthreonylleucylleucylisoleucy... inylarginylphenylalanylaspartylserylgl... onylvalylglutamylasparaginylserylseryl... anylvalylasparaginylvalylarginylvalyll... olylprolylglutaminylaspartylleucyllysy... ylthreonylserylvalylthreonylleucylthre... eucylleucylaspartylglycylglycylserylly... isoleucylvalylglutamyllysylarginylglut... tyrosylserylthreonylvalylalanylthreony... hreonylseryltryptophyllysylvalylaspart... lglycylcysteinylseryltyrosyltyrosylphe... utamylasparaginylglutamyltyrosylglycyl... utamylthreonylalanylglutamylserylvalyl... ylleucylprolylprolylglycyllysylisoleuc... lylthreonylarginylasparaginylserylvaly... lysylprolylglutamylhistidylaspartylgly... lglycyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamylme... lserylaspartyllysyltryptophylalanylthr... sylvalylthreonylglutamylalanylthreonyl... cylglutaminylglycylglutamylglutamyltyr... rylalanylglutaminylasparaginylglutamyl... olylarginylglutaminylleucylserylvalylp... tylleucylvalylisoleucylprolylprolylala... nylalanylasparaginylthreonylphenylalan... utamylaspartylleucyllysylvalylaspartyl... cylarginylprolylthreonylprolylalanylva... spartylasparaginylvalylprolylleucyllys... valylasparaginylalanylglutamylserylthr... serylleucylleucylthreonylisoleucyllysy... amylaspartylvalylglycylhistidyltyrosyl... ginylserylalanylglycylglutamylalanylis... ginylvalylisoleucylvalylleucylaspartyl... ylglycylprolylvalyllysylmethionylaspar... tylserylisoleucylthreonylleucylseryltr... sylaspartylglycylglycylserylserylisole... oleucylvalylglutamyllysylarginylaspart... onyltryptophylglutaminylisoleucylvalyl... ylthreonylthreonylisoleucyllysylalanyl... glycylcysteinylglutamyltyrosylglutamin... lalanylglutamylasparaginylarginyltyros... ucylasparaginylserylglutamylprolylthre... lylphenylalanyllysylvalylprolylglycylp... lvalylthreonylleucylserylserylarginyla... lutaminyltryptophylasparaginylglutamyl... lycylserylarginylvalylisoleucylglycylt... lysylglutamylarginylasparaginylserylis... ucylasparaginyllysylthreonylprolylisol... henylalanyllysylthreonylthreonylglycyl... utamyltyrosylglutamylphenylalanylargin... ylisoleucylvalylglycylisoleucylglycyll... mylcysteinyltyrosylvalylalanylarginyla... lprolylglycylarginylprolylglutamylalan... ginylasparaginylserylvalylthreonylleuc... lylthreonyltyrosylaspartylglycylglycyl... rosylisoleucylvalylglutamyllysyllysylg... ginyltryptophylmethionyllysylalanylser... oleucylisoleucylaspartylthreonylhistid... glycylleucylvalylglutamylaspartylhisti... ylarginylvalylisoleucylalanylarginylas... nylalanylserylglutamylprolylserylgluta... ylthreonylalanylarginylaspartylglutamy... oleucylserylmethionylaspartylprolyllys... ucylvalylvalylhistidylalanylglycylglut... rtylalanylaspartylisoleucyltyrosylglyc... lisoleucylglutaminyltryptophylisoleucy... mylleucylserylasparaginylthreonylalany... lserylthreonylaspartylphenylalanylalan... laspartylalanylvalylarginylvalylaspart... eucylleucyllysylalanyllysylasparaginyl... ylvalylthreonylvalylasparaginylvalylly... glycylprolylprolylglutamylglycylprolyl... threonylalanylglutamyllysylcysteinylth... olylprolylleucylglutaminylaspartylglyc... ucylasparaginyltyrosylisoleucylvalylgl... lserylarginylleucylvalyltryptophylthre... inylvalylglutaminylthreonylleucylseryl... cylleucylglutamylglycylasparaginylglut... nylisoleucylmethionylalanylvalylaspara... lutamylprolylleucylglutamylserylglutam... ginylprolylphenylalanylvalylvalylproly... lylglutamylvalylthreonylthreonylvalylt... soleucylvalylvalyltryptophylglutamylar... lglycylserylglutamylisoleucylleucylgly... rginylaspartyllysylglutamylglycylisole... lcysteinylhistidyllysylarginylleucylis... eucylarginylvalylthreonylglycylleucyli... aspartyltyrosylglutamylphenylalanylarg... inylalanylalanylglycylleucylserylgluta... yltyrosylglutaminyllysylalanylcysteiny... lprolylglycylprolylprolylasparaginylas... spartylisoleucylthreonylarginylserylse... tophylseryllysylprolylisoleucyltyrosyl... ylisoleucylglutaminylglycyltyrosylisol... artylvalylasparaginylvalylglycylglutam... nylthreonylprolylprolylthreonylglycyli... araginylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamyl... dylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylphenylala... soleucylasparaginyllysylalanylglycylva... rtylvalylprolylglycylprolylisoleucylis... ucylglutamylalanylprolylaspartylisoleu... amylleucylarginyllysylisoleucylisoleuc... glycylglycylserylleucylarginylleucylph... glycylarginylprolylthreonylprolylgluta... alylaspartylglycylglutamylisoleucylarg... oleucylaspartylvalylthreonylserylseryl... lleucylaspartylasparaginylvalylasparag... yllysyltyrosylthreonylleucylthreonylle... ycylthreonyllysylserylalanylphenylalan... cylaspartylthreonylprolylserylprolylpr... lthreonylglutamylisoleucylthreonyllysy... reonyltryptophylglutamylprolylprolylle... lysylisoleucyllysylasparaginyltyrosyli... utamylalanylthreonylarginyllysylserylt... lasparaginylcysteinylhistidyllysylaspa... laspartylglutaminylleucylglutaminylglu... osylphenylalanylarginylvalylthreonylal... sylglycylisoleucylglycylleucylprolylal... lprolylisoleucyllysylvalylalanylglutam... glycyllysylisoleucylthreonylvalylaspar... raginylserylvalylserylleucylseryltrypt... tidylaspartylglycylglycylseryllysyliso... leucylvalylglutamylmethionylglutaminyl... yltryptophylserylglutamylcysteinylalan... minylalanylvalylisoleucylthreonylaspar... lglutamylglutamyltyrosylleucylphenylal... araginylglutamyllysylglycylarginylsery... anylvalylprolylisoleucylvalylalanyllys... mylprolylaspartylvalyllysylprolylalany... valylglutaminylvalylglycylglutaminylas... alylprolylisoleucylserylglycylarginylp... reonyltryptophylthreonyllysylaspartylg... nylthreonylthreonylarginylisoleucylasp... eucylaspartylleucylthreonylthreonylleu... nylhistidyllysylaspartylaspartylglycyl... cylthreonylvalylalanylasparaginylvalyl... lanylserylisoleucylglutamylisoleucylva... laspartylprolylprolyllysylglycylprolyl... tylvalylserylalanylglutamylserylisoleu... araginylprolylprolylleucyltyrosylthreo... soleucylthreonylasparaginyltyrosylisol... artylthreonylthreonylthreonylthreonylv... ylalanylthreonylvalylalanylarginylthre... llysylleucyllysylthreonylglycylthreony... nylarginylisoleucylphenylalanylalanylg... cylglutaminylserylphenylalanylalanylle... eucylvalylalanylglutaminyltyrosylproly... olylprolylglycylthreonylprolylphenylal... ryllysylaspartylserylmethionylvalyliso... lutamylprolylvalylasparaginylasparagin... ucylglycyltyrosylhistidylleucylglutamy... inylserylisoleucylleucyltryptophylthre... nylisoleucylisoleucylhistidylaspartylt... lanylglutaminylasparaginylleucylglutam... rosylglutamylphenylalanylarginylvalylt... eucylvalylglycylvalylglycyllysylalanyl... ysteinyltyrosylvalylalanylarginylaspar... lylglycylthreonylprolylglutamylprolyli... sparaginylglutamylisoleucylthreonylleu... lprolylvalyltyrosylaspartylglycylglycy... cyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamyllysyla... lycylarginyltryptophylmethionyllysylal... ginylvalylisoleucylglutamylthreonylglu... ylglycylleucylthreonylglutamylaspartyl... nylalanylarginylvalylisoleucylalanylly... nylisoleucylseryllysylprolylserylaspar... ylthreonylalanyllysylaspartylglutamylv... eucylserylmethionylaspartylprolyllysyl... isoleucylvalylvalylasparaginylalanylgl... inylleucylglutamylalanylaspartylvalylh... lthreonylisoleucylglutamyltryptophylle... mylisoleucylglutamylglutamylserylalany... ysylasparaginylthreonylaspartylphenyla... ylvalyllysylaspartylalanylisoleucylarg... utaminyltyrosylisoleucylleucylarginyla... cylseryllysylserylphenylalanylprolylva... aspartylarginylprolylglycylprolylproly... lvalylthreonylglycylvalylthreonylseryl... reonyltryptophylserylprolylprolylleucy... laspartylisoleucylserylhistidyltyrosyl... mylthreonylserylarginylleucylalanyltry... lglutamylvalylvalylthreonylasparaginyl... eucylleucylglutamylglycylasparaginylgl... ylisoleucylmethionylalanylvalylasparag... utamylprolylleucylglutamylserylalanylp... aginylprolylphenylalanylvalylleucylpro... ylglutamylvalylthreonylasparaginylisol... nylthreonylvalylcysteinyltryptophylasp... spartylglycylglycylserylglutamylisoleu... alylglutamyllysylarginylaspartylarginy... hylisoleucyllysylcysteinylasparaginyll... aspartylleucylarginylleucylarginylvaly... ylaspartylhistidylglutamyltyrosylgluta... nylglutamylasparaginylalanylalanylglyc... lylalanylthreonylvalyltyrosyltyrosylly... ylphenylalanyllysylprolylglycylprolylp... dylisoleucylvalylaspartylthreonylthreo... reonylleucylalanyltryptophylglycyllysy... ylglycylserylglutamylisoleucylleucylgl... cylcysteinyllysylalanylaspartylglutamy... ylisoleucylvalylthreonylprolylglutamin... hreonylarginylphenylalanylglutamylisol... ylhistidylglutaminylglutamyltyrosyllys... nylleucylasparaginyllysylvalylglycylle... ylvalylprolylglycylthreonylvalyllysylp... tamylalanylprolylglutamylleucylasparty... rginyllysylglycylisoleucylvalylvalylar... rginylisoleucylhistidylisoleucylprolyl... lmethionylprolylglutamylisoleucylthreo... utamylglycylglutamylphenylalanylthreon... ucylglutamyllysylglycylvalylasparaginy... ylisoleucylaspartylasparaginylcysteiny... alanylglycyllysyltyrosylisoleucylleucy... lserylglycylseryllysylserylalanylpheny... leucylaspartylthreonylprolylglycylprol... alanylvalyllysylglutamylvalylarginylly... eucylvalyltryptophylglutamylprolylprol... lycylalanyllysylvalyllysylasparaginylt... ginylglutamylserylthreonylarginyllysyl... serylseryllysylcysteinylseryllysylthre... amylasparaginylleucylthreonylglutamylg... henylalanylarginylvalylmethionylalanyl... anylglycylvalylglycylvalylprolylvalylg... alyllysylalanylalanylglutamylprolylpro... lthreonylleucylthreonylaspartylvalylse... ylleucylmethionyltryptophylglutamyllys... cylglycylserylarginylvalylleucylglycyl... lutaminylprolyllysylglycylthreonylglut... lylalanylglutamylseryllysylvalylcystei... nylglycylleucylserylserylglycylglutami... lanylarginylvalyllysylalanyltyrosylasp... ylaspartylprolylarginylvalylleucylglyc... sylaspartylleucylthreonylisoleucylglut... rolylphenylalanylasparaginylthreonylty... glycylglutamylaspartylleucyllysylisole... leucylglycylarginylprolylarginylprolyl... valyllysylaspartylglycylglutamylprolyl... ylarginylvalylasparaginylvalylglutamyl... threonylvalylleucylhistidylisoleucylly... partylaspartylphenylalanylglycyllysylt... reonylasparaginylserylalanylglycylthre... ylleucylserylvalylisoleucylvalylleucyl... ylvalylglycylprolylvalylarginylphenyla... ylaspartylphenylalanylvalylvalylisoleu... lylalanyltyrosylthreonylglycylglycylcy... raginyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamylly... hreonylthreonylthreonyltryptophylhisti... lvalylalanylarginylthreonylthreonyliso... ucyllysylthreonylglycylthreonylglutamy... ylisoleucylphenylalanylalanylglutamyla... serylalanylprolylleucylaspartylserylly... nyltyrosylprolylphenylalanyllysylgluta... reonylprolylphenylalanylvalylthreonyls... aminylmethionylleucylvalylglutaminyltr... asparaginylaspartylglycylglycylthreony... ylhistidylleucylglutamylglutaminyllysy... ucylleucyltryptophylvalyllysylleucylas... ylglutaminylaspartylthreonyllysylpheny... eucylaspartylglutamylglycylleucylgluta... valylserylalanylglutamylasparaginyliso... ylprolylseryllysylvalylserylglutamylcy... ylaspartylprolylcysteinylaspartylproly... lanylisoleucylvalylisoleucylthreonylar... eonylleucyllysyltryptophyllysyllysylpr... ylseryllysylisoleucylthreonylglycyltyr... laspartylleucylprolylaspartylglycylarg... erylphenylalanylthreonylasparaginylval... nylalanylthreonylvalylserylglycylleucy... inyltyrosylglutamylphenylalanylarginyl... nylalanylalanylglycylasparaginylphenyl... tylserylserylglycylalanylisoleucylthre... oleucylaspartylalanylprolylasparaginyl... ltyrosyllysylaspartylvalylisoleucylval... threonylphenylalanylvalylleucylglutamy... yllysylprolylisoleucylprolylaspartylva... lglycyllysylglutamylleucylglutamylglut... ionylglutamylisoleucyllysylserylthreon... hreonylleucylvalylvalyllysylaspartylcy... rtylglycylglycylglutaminyltyrosylisole... ylvalylglycylglycylthreonyllysylseryli... llysylvalylleucylaspartylarginylprolyl... ylleucyllysylvalylthreonylglycylvalylt... tyrosylleucylalanyltryptophylasparagin... tylglycylglycylalanylasparaginylisoleu... leucylglutamyllysylarginylglutamylthre... ylthreonylglutaminylvalylserylthreonyl... asparaginyltyrosyllysylvalylthreonylly... nylglutamyltyrosylisoleucylphenylalany... paraginyllysyltyrosylglycylisoleucylgl... ylglycylprolylvalylthreonylalanylcyste... olylprolylglycylprolylprolylserylthreo... oleucylthreonyllysylaspartylserylmethi... nylarginylprolylvalylaspartylaspartylg... lglutamylglycyltyrosylisoleucylleucylg... tamylglycylvalylarginyltryptophylthreo... sylthreonylleucylthreonylaspartylleucy... lycylleucylthreonylglutamylglycylhisti... arginylvalylalanylalanylglutamylaspara... lutamylprolylserylglutamylprolylserylv... lcysteinylaspartylalanylleucyltyrosylp... sparaginylprolyllysylvalylthreonylaspa... alylserylleucylalanyltryptophylserylly... ycylglycylalanylprolylvalyllysylglycyl... glutamylalanylalanylalanylaspartylglut... inylthreonylprolylprolylthreonylglycyl... ylphenylalanylthreonylvalylthreonyllys... eonylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylphenyla... lisoleucylasparaginylserylglutamylglyc... reonylleucylprolylglycylserylvalylvaly... leucylglutamylprolylprolylglutamylisol... partylleucylarginyllysylvalylvalylvaly... onylleucylarginylleucylphenylalanylval... ylprolylglutamylprolylglutamylvalyllys... amylglycylisoleucylleucylthreonylaspar... glutamylvalylthreonylserylserylphenyla... oleucylaspartylasparaginylvalylthreony... ycylarginyltyrosylasparaginylleucylthr... aginylserylglycylseryllysylthreonylala... larginylvalylleucylaspartylserylprolyl... ucylthreonylisoleucylarginylglutamylva... onylleucylseryltryptophylglutamylproly... lglycylalanyllysylisoleucylthreonylasp... yllysylarginylglutamylthreonylthreonyl... onylisoleucylthreonylasparaginylaspara... threonylphenylalanylarginylisoleucylgl... utamylglycylcysteinylseryltyrosyltyros... nylserylasparaginylglutamyltyrosylglyc... glutamylthreonylthreonylglutamylprolyl... rolylleucylprolylprolylglycylarginylva... threonylarginylasparaginylthreonylalan... lutamyllysylprolylglutamylserylasparty... eonylglycyltyrosylvalylvalylglutamylme... lserylglutamyllysyltryptophylserylthre... llysylthreonylleucylglutamylalanylthre... nylalanylglycylglutamylglutamyltyrosyl... alanylvalylasparaginylglutamyllysylgly... lglutaminylleucylglycylvalylprolylvaly... eucylglutamylisoleucyllysylprolylseryl... ylhistidylthreonylphenylalanylasparagi... lutaminylleucyllysylisoleucylaspartylv... ginylprolylglutaminylalanylthreonylval... aspartylglycylglutaminylthreonylleucyl... lvalylasparaginylvalylserylserylseryll... lserylisoleucyllysylglutamylalanylsery... reonyltyrosylglutamylleucylcysteinylva... lserylisoleucylthreonylvalylprolylisol... lleucylaspartylarginylprolylglycylprol... lisoleucylaspartylglutamylvalylserylcy... ylisoleucylseryltryptophylasparaginylp... lycylglycylcysteinylglutaminylisoleucy... lylglutamyllysyllysylglutamylthreonylt... hylhistidylisoleucylvalylserylglutamin... erylisoleucyllysylisoleucylvalylarginy... lutamyltyrosylglutaminylphenylalanylar... paraginylarginyltyrosylglycyllysylsery... lalanylvalylvalylalanylglutamyltyrosyl... glycylprolylprolylglycylthreonylprolyl... yllysylserylthreonylmethionylleucylval... prolylvalylasparaginylaspartylglycylgl... ltyrosylhistidylleucylglutamyltyrosyll... cylleucyltryptophylseryllysylalanylasp... ylalanylaspartylthreonylglutaminylvaly... lglutamylglycylleucylmethionyltyrosylg... anylglutamylasparaginylisoleucylalanyl... seryllysylserylcysteinylglutamylprolyl... lylcysteinylaspartylprolylprolylglycyl... ylasparaginylisoleucylthreonylarginyll... ophylseryllysylprolylhistidyltyrosylas... cylthreonylglycyltyrosylisoleucylvalyl... lprolylaspartylglycylarginyltryptophyl... sylthreonylasparaginylisoleucylglutami... nylglutamylvalylthreonylglutamylleucyl... rginyltyrosylglutamylphenylalanylargin... araginylalanylalanylaspartylserylvalyl... ylthreonylglycylprolylisoleucylisoleuc... utamylprolylprolylarginylvalylmethiony... lanylarginylaspartylvalylisoleucylvaly... lleucyllysylisoleucylasparaginylalanyl... lprolylleucylprolylvalylisoleucylseryl... isoleucylglutamylisoleucylglutamylglut... tamylisoleucylisoleucylserylthreonylas... ucylleucylthreonylvalyllysylaspartylcy... tylthreonylglycylglutaminyltyrosylvaly... ylvalylalanylglycylthreonylarginylsery... yllysylvalylleucylaspartyllysylprolylg... leucylglutamylisoleucylasparaginylglyc... cysteinylserylleucylseryltryptophylgly... spartylglycylglycylalanylaspartylisole... rginyllysyllysylarginylglutamylthreony... lthreonylisoleucylcysteinylglutamylgly... lthreonylserylcysteinyllysylvalylthreo... raginylglutamyltyrosylisoleucylphenyla... lasparaginyllysyltyrosylglycylvalylgly... lvalylalanylisoleucyllysylalanylleucyl... alylprolylserylprolylprolylthreonylser... rylvalylthreonyllysylglutamylserylmeth... hylserylarginylprolylglutamylserylaspa... cylserylglycyltyrosylisoleucylisoleucy... lasparaginylserylleucylarginyltryptoph... lysylprolylvalyltyrosylaspartylleucyla... leucylarginylglutamylglycylcysteinylgl... valyltyrosylalanylglutamylasparaginyla... rolylserylglutamylthreonylserylprolyll... aspartylprolylvalylphenylalanylleucylp... lyllysylisoleucylvalylaspartylserylgly... reonylisoleucylalanyltryptophylvalylly... glycylglycylalanylprolylisoleucylthreo... yltyrosyllysyllysylserylaspartylaspart... reonylserylisoleucylglutaminylserylleu... osylthreonylisoleucylserylglycylleucyl... ltyrosylvalylphenylalanylarginylvalyll... glycylalanylserylaspartylprolylserylas... minylisoleucylalanyllysylglutamylargin... cylphenylalanylaspartylisoleucylaspart... lthreonylleucylisoleucylvalyllysylalan... onylmethionylthreonylvalylprolylphenyl... ylprolylasparaginylvalylleucyltryptoph... spartylleucylarginylthreonylarginylala... onylaspartylserylarginylthreonylseryll... aginylalanylasparaginylarginylasparagi... hreonylleucylthreonylisoleucylglutamin... alanylserylleucylthreonylleucylvalylva... prolylglycylprolylprolylthreonylaspara... ylaspartylvalylthreonyllysylglutamylse... aspartylvalylprolylglutamylasparaginyl... yllysylasparaginyltyrosylhistidylisole... nylseryllysyllysylalanyltryptophylvaly... aginylcysteinylasparaginylarginylleucy... raginylleucylglutaminylglutamylglycyla... lanylarginylvalylserylglycylglutamylas... valylglycylisoleucylprolylalanylglutam... ysylisoleucylthreonylglutamyllysylprol... cylglycylvalylthreonylserylisoleucylse... ylthreonyltryptophylleucyllysylprolylg... serylarginylisoleucylvalylhistidyltyro... utamyllysylglycylglutaminyllysylaspara... lanylvalylalanyllysylserylthreonylhist... ucylarginylglutamylasparaginylserylglu... larginylvalylphenylalanylalanylglutamy... eucylserylaspartylprolylarginylglutamy... lisoleucyllysylglutamylglutaminylleucy... cylaspartylmethionyllysylasparaginylph... ylvalyltyrosylvalylarginylalanylglycyl... artylisoleucylprolylisoleucylserylglyc... threonylleucylserylarginylaspartylglyc... nylmethionylarginylphenylalanylasparag... ylalanylglutamylasparaginylleucylthreo... lutamylserylvalylthreonylalanylasparty... isoleucylthreonylalanylalanylasparagin... ysylalanylphenylalanylisoleucylasparag... ylarginylprolylglycylprolylprolylthreo... erylaspartylisoleucylthreonylglutamylg... ltryptophylglutamylprolylprolyllysylty... minylvalylthreonylasparaginyltyrosylis... amylthreonylserylthreonylalanylvalyltr... lanylthreonylvalylalanylarginylthreony... nyllysylleucylthreonylthreonylglycylgl... ylalanylarginylisoleucyllysylalanylglu... glycylisoleucylserylaspartylhistidylis... valylthreonylvalyllysylleucylprolyltyr... lylprolylserylthreonylprolyltryptophyl... ylarginylglutamylserylisoleucylthreony... mylprolylvalylserylasparaginylglycylgl... sylhistidylleucylglutamylmethionyllysy... leucylleucyltryptophylglutaminyllysyla... leucylarginylthreonylthreonylhistidylp... ylisoleucylserylalanylglycylleucylisol... inylvalyltyrosylalanylglutamylasparagi... ylprolylserylhistidylprolylserylglutam... spartylalanylcysteinylglutamylprolylpr... soleucylthreonylaspartylisoleucylseryl... ylseryltryptophylglutaminylglutaminylp... ylglycylseryllysylisoleucylthreonylgly... inylarginylaspartylleucylprolylasparty... ylalanylserylphenylalanylthreonylaspar... glutaminylphenylalanylthreonylisoleucy... lasparaginylserylglutaminyltyrosylglut... lanylalanylarginylasparaginylalanylval... nylprolylserylglutamylvalylvalylglycyl... leucylaspartylseryltyrosylglycylglycyl... rolylleucylglutamyltyrosylthreonylglut... anylglycylthreonylserylvalyllysylleucy... lycyllysylprolylalanylprolylthreonylis... ylaspartylaspartyllysylglutamylleucylg... eucylvalylcysteinylvalylglutamylaspara... alanylserylisoleucylleucylisoleucyllys... ylasparaginylserylglycylcysteinyltyros... sparaginylalanylmethionylalanylserylal... inylvalylglutaminylisoleucylleucylaspa... ycylglycylprolylisoleucylglutamylpheny... anylglutamyllysylisoleucylthreonylleuc... ylalanylaspartylaspartylglycylglycylal... yrosylisoleucylvalylglutamyllysylargin... valyltryptophylserylmethionylvalylsery... amylcysteinylisoleucylisoleucylthreony... eucyllysylglycylasparaginylglutamyltyr... ylarginylalanylvalylasparaginyllysylty... rolylleucylglutamylserylaspartylserylv... ylphenylalanylvalylthreonylprolylglycy... lutamylvalylthreonyllysylisoleucylthre... hreonylvalylvalyltryptophylserylarginy... lglycylserylaspartylisoleucylserylglyc... lysylarginylaspartyllysyllysylserylleu... lvalylleucyllysylglutamylthreonylisole... lutaminyllysylvalylthreonylglycylleucy... partyltyrosylglutaminyltyrosylarginylv... alanylalanylglycylglutaminylglycylprol... rylglutamylphenylalanyltyrosyllysylala... artylprolylprolylglycylprolylprolylala... anylaspartylserylthreonyllysylserylser... tophylseryllysylprolylvalyltyrosylaspa... eonylglycyltyrosylvalylvalylglutamylis... mylglutamylglutamylglutamyltryptophylt... sylglycylglutamylvalylarginylthreonylt... ylasparaginylleucyllysylprolylglycylva... lanylarginylvalylserylalanylvalylaspar... ylglycylglutamylprolylisoleucylglutamy... valylglutaminylalanyllysylaspartylisol... amylisoleucylaspartylleucylaspartylval... alylisoleucylalanyllysylalanylglycylgl... eucylisoleucylprolylphenylalanyllysylg... nylvalylthreonyltryptophylarginyllysyl... cylglycylserylaspartylalanylarginyltyr... ylthreonylaspartylserylserylserylleucy... minylvalylthreonylarginylasparaginylas... leucylleucylthreonylisoleucylglutamyla... prolyllysylserylserylthreonylvalylsery... nylprolylalanylalanylcysteinylglutamin... stidylvalylserylarginylglycylthreonylv... spartylprolylprolylleucylisoleucylaspa... lisoleucylasparaginyltyrosylvalylisole... nylthreonyllysylarginylthreonyltryptop... lcysteinylserylserylthreonylserylpheny... leucylserylglutamyllysylthreonylprolyl... larginylvalylleucylalanylglutamylaspar... cylglycylglutamylprolylcysteinylglutam... yllysylalanylalanylglutamylvalylprolyl... lleucylserylmethionyllysylaspartylsery... leucylleucylseryltryptophylthreonyllys... lglycylglycylserylvalylisoleucylthreon... arginyllysylglycyllysylglycylglutamylg... tidylalanylglycylisoleucylseryllysylth... tamylvalylserylglutaminylleucyllysylgl... tamylphenylalanylarginylvalylphenylala... sylglycylleucylserylaspartylprolylvaly... ucylthreonylvalyllysylglutamylleucylis... mylvalylaspartylleucylserylaspartyliso... alylthreonylvalylarginylisoleucylglycy... ucylglutamylleucylprolyltyrosyllysylgl... eucylseryltryptophylleucyllysylasparty... mylserylglutamylphenylalanylvalylargin... tamylasparaginyllysylisoleucylthreonyl... lalanyllysyllysylglutamylhistidylglycy... leucylleucylaspartylasparaginylalanylv... valylprolylisoleucylthreonylvalylisole... lseryllysylprolyllysylglycylprolylisol... tamylisoleucyllysylalanylaspartylseryl... aspartylvalylprolylglutamylaspartylasp... soleucylthreonylcysteinyltyrosylseryli... lthreonylserylglutaminylthreonylaspara... ysteinylserylserylvalylalanylarginylth... lprolylasparaginylleucylvalyllysylaspa... phenylalanylarginylvalylarginylalanylg... cylvalylserylglutaminylprolylleucylval... alanyllysylhistidylglutaminylphenylala... ylprolylglycyllysylprolylvalylisoleucy... ylaspartylglycylmethionylserylleucylth... lvalyltyrosylaspartylglycylglycylseryl... anylhistidylvalylglutamyllysyllysylglu... ylleucyltryptophylglutaminyllysylvalyl... ucylserylglycylarginylglutamyltyrosyla... ylglutamylglycylleucylaspartyltyrosylg... rosylalanylglutamylasparaginylserylala... laspartylprolylseryllysylphenylalanylt... valylaspartylprolylprolylglycylthreony... rtylvalylthreonylarginylglutamylthreon... ophylasparaginylprolylprolylleucylargi... oleucylvalylglycyltyrosylserylisoleucy... ylasparaginylglutamylarginyltryptophyl... nylalanylthreonylaspartylvalylserylglu... onylvalylthreonylglycylleucylserylprol... mylphenylalanylarginylisoleucylisoleuc... ylglycylthreonylisoleucylserylprolylpr... isoleucylisoleucylmethionylthreonylarg... lprolylprolylisoleucylvalylglutamylphe... lphenylalanylaspartylglycylleucylisole... ylserylleucylarginylisoleucyllysylalan... lprolylvalylprolylarginylvalylthreonyl... glycylvalylglutamylisoleucylglutamylly... onylglutamylisoleucylthreonylasparagin... ylleucylphenylalanylvalylarginylaspart... idylarginylglycylvalyltyrosylthreonylv... lanylserylglycylserylalanyllysylalanyl... ylglutaminylaspartylthreonylprolylglyc... cylarginylphenylalanylthreonylasparagi... ysylmethionylthreonylleucyltryptophylt... asparaginylaspartylglycylcysteinylalan... rosylisoleucylisoleucylglutamyllysylar... ucylalanyltryptophylalanylleucylisoleu... utamylalanylglutaminylseryltyrosylthre... ucylasparaginylglycylasparaginylglutam... nylvalylserylalanylvalylasparaginyllys... nylprolylleucylaspartylserylaspartylpr... ucylglutaminyltyrosylthreonylvalylprol... ylprolylglutamylprolylserylasparaginyl... erylisoleucylthreonylleucylthreonyltry... erylaspartylglycylglycylserylglutamyli... isoleucylleucylglutamylarginylarginylg... yltryptophylvalyllysylvalylisoleucylse... glutamylthreonylarginylphenylalanyllys... glutamylglycylasparaginylglutamyltyros... methionylalanylglutamylasparaginylalan... ylserylglycylisoleucylserylarginylleuc... tamylprolylvalylasparaginylprolylproly... yllysylvalylthreonylaspartylthreonylse... eucylglutamyltryptophylseryllysylproly... cylmethionylglutamylisoleucylisoleucyl... amylmethionylcysteinyllysylthreonylasp... histidyllysylvalylasparaginylalanylglu... nylarginyltyrosylthreonylvalylthreonyl... lglutamylglutamyltyrosyllysylphenylala... asparaginylglycylalanylglycyllysylglyc... ylthreonylglycylthreonylisoleucyllysyl... eonylalanylprolylglutamylleucylasparty... phenylalanyllysylglutaminylthreonylhis... lanylserylisoleucylarginylleucylphenyl... nylglycylarginylprolylthreonylprolylth... ylprolylaspartylserylasparaginylleucyl... leucylhistidylthreonylthreonylaspartyl... lthreonylvalylglutamylasparaginylcyste... partylalanylglycyllysyltyrosylthreonyl... nylasparaginylserylglycylseryllysylser... onylvalyllysylvalylleucylaspartylthreo... olylisoleucylthreonylphenylalanyllysyl... erylalanylthreonylleucylmethionyltrypt... ylaspartylglycylglycylalanylarginyliso... alylglutamyllysylarginylglutamylalanyl... lutaminylvalylisoleucylserylglutamylly... ylisoleucylphenylalanyllysylvalylaspar... lycylvalylprolyltyrosyltyrosylphenylal... araginylglutamyltyrosylglycylvalylglyc... ionylprolylglutamylprolylisoleucylvaly... olylalanylprolylprolylarginylarginylle... nylseryllysylserylserylalanylvalylleuc... aspartylhistidylaspartylglycylglycylse... rosylleucylleucylglutamylmethionylargi... ylleucyltryptophylvalylglutamylalanylg... lleucylthreonylphenylalanylthreonylval... llysylthreonylglutamyltyrosylglutamylp... ysylasparaginylaspartylalanylglycyltyr... mylalanylphenylalanylserylserylvalylis... glutaminylisoleucylglutamylprolylthreo... ylisoleucylthreonylasparaginylglutamin... ysylalanylglycylserylprolylphenylalany... ylisoleucylserylglycylarginylprolylala... yllysylleucylglutamylglutamylmethionyl... spartylarginylvalylserylisoleucylthreo... inylthreonylthreonylleucylthreonylvaly... glycylaspartylserylglycylarginyltyrosy... utamylasparaginylthreonylalanylglycylv... alylthreonylvalylvalylvalylisoleucylgl... hreonylglycylprolylisoleucylglutamylva... ylserylcysteinylvalylleucylseryltrypto... ylglycylglycylglycylthreonylglutamylis... oleucylvalylglutamyllysylarginylglutam... tryptophylglutaminylleucylvalylasparag... onylglutaminylisoleucyllysylvalylthreo... ylmethionylglutamyltyrosylserylphenyla... asparaginylarginylphenylalanylglycylva... rylalanylprolylisoleucylisoleucylalany... valylprolylprolylserylalanylprolylthre... ylhistidylvalylserylalanylasparaginyla... tryptophylglutamylglutamylprolyltyrosy... ysylisoleucylisoleucylglycyltyrosyltry... mylarginylasparaginylthreonylisoleucyl... sparaginyllysylvalylprolylcysteinylleu... syllysylvalylthreonylglycylleucylvalyl... glutaminylphenylalanylarginylthreonylt... alanylglycylvalylseryllysylalanylseryl... leucylmethionylalanylglutaminylasparag... glycylarginylprolylglutamylvalylthreon... threonylvalylserylleucylisoleucyltrypt... aspartylglycylglycylseryllysylvalylval... utamylarginyllysylprolylvalylserylglut... ltryptophylleucyllysylcysteinylasparag... rylaspartylasparaginylphenylalanylphen... leucylserylglutamylglycylaspartylthreo... ylvalylleucylalanyllysylasparaginylala... ysylglycylserylglutamylserylthreonylgl... inylaspartylglutamyltyrosylalanylproly... artylalanylarginylleucylhistidylglycyl... larginylalanylglycylserylaspartylleucy... ylglycylglycyllysylprolylglutamylproly... hreonyllysylglycylaspartyllysylglutamy... myllysylvalylserylleucylglutaminyltyro... threonylalanylvalylisoleucyllysylpheny... laspartylserylglycyllysyltyrosylthreon... ylalanylserylglycylthreonyllysylalanyl... alylleucylaspartylserylprolylglycylpro... ylvalylserylarginylvalylthreonylglutam... eucylalanyltryptophylserylleucylprolyl... cylalanylglutamylisoleucylthreonylhist... ginylarginylglutamylthreonylserylargin... soleucylvalylglutamylglycylglutamylcys... sylvalylvalylthreonylarginylleucylisol... tamyltyrosylisoleucylphenylalanylargin... llysyltyrosylglycylprolylglycylvalylpr... lisoleucylvalylalanylarginylasparaginy... prolylserylprolylprolylglycylisoleucyl... reonylglycyllysylglutamylhistidylisole... ptophylthreonyllysylprolylglutamylsery... tamylisoleucylserylasparaginyltyrosyll... myllysylglutamylserylleucylarginyltryp... yllysylaspartyltyrosylvalylvalyltyrosy... valylthreonylserylleucylmethionylgluta... utaminylphenylalanylarginylvalylthreon... lglycylasparaginylserylglutamylprolyls... phenylalanylisoleucylserylcysteinylarg... nylprolylglycylprolylprolylserylalanyl... onylthreonyllysylhistidylserylisoleucy... llysylprolylmethionyltyrosylaspartylgl... valylglycyltyrosylvalylleucylglutamylm... rtylthreonylaspartylglutaminyltryptoph... ylasparaginylalanylthreonylisoleucylar... nylalanylthreonylvalylprolylaspartylle... ysyltyrosylserylphenylalanylarginylval... lysylglycylmethionylserylglutamyltyros... glutamylisoleucylglutamylprolylvalylgl... ucylprolylaspartylleucylglutamylleucyl... sylthreonylvalylthreonylisoleucylargin... nylleucylmethionylvalylserylvalylseryl... lisoleucylthreonyltryptophylseryllysyl... ucylalanylserylarginylalanylisoleucyli... tamylseryltyrosylserylleucylleucylisol... inylarginyltyrosylaspartylalanylglycyl... ylalanylglutamylasparaginylglutaminyls... onylvalylleucylvalyllysylvalyltyrosyla... steinylprolylserylvalyllysylvalyllysyl... rylvalylthreonylisoleucylthreonyltrypt... lisoleucylaspartylglycylglycylalanylpr... tyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamyllysylargi... inylalanylphenylalanyllysylthreonylval... yllysylthreonylleucyltyrosylarginyliso... lglycylthreonylmethionylhistidyltyrosy... ylglutamylasparaginylisoleucyltyrosylg... ysteinylglutamylthreonylserylaspartyla... alylprolylleucylvalylprolylalanyllysyl... ylthreonyllysylserylthreonylvalylthreo... sylprolylleucyltyrosylaspartylglycylgl... ltyrosylvalylleucylglutamylalanylcyste... ylarginyltryptophylmethionyllysylvalyl... nylvalylleucylglutamylhistidylthreonyl... glutamylglycylglutamylglutaminyltyrosy... arginylalanylglutaminylasparaginylglut... olylarginylglutamylthreonylvalylthreon... laspartylleucylarginylvalylleucylproly... ylthreonylmethionylprolylglutaminyllys... lylalanylglycylarginylprolylvalylgluta... cylalanylglycylarginylprolylprolylprol... alanylphenylalanylalanylglycylseryllys... larginylvalylthreonylvalylglutamylthre... llysylleucylthreonylisoleucylarginylgl... nylaspartylthreonylglycylglutamyltyros... asparaginylvalylthreonylglycylthreonyl... cyllysylvalylisoleucylisoleucylleucyla... lthreonylglycylprolylisoleucyllysyliso... rtylalanylthreonylserylisoleucylthreon... rolylprolylglutamylleucylaspartylglycy... ltyrosylvalylvalylglutamylglutaminylar... rolylglycyltryptophylleucylprolylvalyl... nylserylthreonylphenylalanyllysylpheny... lglutamylglycylasparaginylglutamyltyro... nylalanylthreonylasparaginylarginylphe... tyrosylleucylglutaminylserylglutamylva... lserylserylisoleucylarginylisoleucylpr... nylleucylglutaminylisoleucylphenylalan... glycylmethionylthreonylleucylthreonylt... laspartylaspartylglycylglycylserylglut... leucylvalylglutamylarginyllysylglutamy... ryptophylvalylarginylvalylasparaginyll... ylthreonylarginyltyrosylarginylserylth... lycylleucylglutamyltyrosylglutamylhist... ucylasparaginylalanylarginylglycylsery... lseryllysylprolylisoleucylvalylalanylm... ylprolylprolylglycyllysylprolylglutami... eonylaspartylthreonylthreonylarginylth... yptophylserylvalylprolylglutamylaspart... ylthreonylglycyltyrosylleucylisoleucyl... ylaspartylglutaminylhistidylglutamyltr... aginylthreonylthreonylprolylthreonylly... hreonylleucylthreonylhistidylleucylpro... rosylarginylphenylalanylarginylvalylle... lglycylglycylprolylglycylglutamylproly... eonylvalyllysylvalylthreonylglutamylme... spartyltyrosylglutamylleucylaspartylgl... mylglycylisoleucylphenylalanylvalylarg... eucylarginylleucylthreonylisoleucylpro... henylalanylprolylisoleucylcysteinyllys... ycylglutaminylaspartylisoleucylserylly... lanylthreonylserylglutamylthreonylhist... eucyllysylglutamylalanylaspartylarginy... yrosylaspartylleucylvalylleucylglutamy... yllysylalanylvalyltyrosylisoleucyllysy... rylprolylasparaginylserylprolylglutamy... spartylaspartylisoleucylglutaminylvaly... tryptophylarginylprolylprolylalanylasp... rtylisoleucylleucylglycyltyrosylisoleu... amylvalylprolyllysylalanylalanyltrypto... lserylarginylvalylarginylglycylthreony... ucyllysylglutamylasparaginylvalylgluta... ylvalylserylalanylglutamylasparaginylg... lseryllysylprolylleucyllysylserylgluta... llysylthreonylprolylleucylasparaginylp... lasparaginylprolylprolylglutamylvalyll... lserylvalylserylleucylseryltryptophyls... tylglycylglycylserylarginylvalylthreon... amylarginyllysylglutamylthreonylserylt... ylhistidylasparaginyllysylthreonylglut... onylmethionyltyrosylthreonylvalylthreo... lanylglutamyltyrosylglutaminylphenylal... glutaminylasparaginylaspartylvalylglyc... rolylalanylserylglutamylprolylvalylval... lalanylaspartyllysylprolylserylglutami... ylisoleucylleucylserylisoleucylserylly... glutaminyltryptophylglutamyllysylproly... cyllysylglutamylisoleucylleucylglycylt... larginylglutaminylserylglycylaspartyls... asparaginyllysylglutamylarginylisoleuc... lalanylthreonylisoleucylglycylglycylle... tamyltyrosylglutamylphenylalanylarginy... araginylglutamylthreonylglycylleucylse... nylalanylmethionylserylisoleucyllysylt... ylglutamylalanylprolylglycylisoleucyla... partylvalylthreonylthreonyllysylleucyl... lleucylserylcysteinylglutaminylisoleuc... lylaspartylisoleucyllysyltryptophyltyr... lutamylleucylisoleucylglutaminylseryla... ylserylaspartylglycylarginylthreonylhi... thionylthreonylglutamylglutamylglutami... lyltyrosylthreonylcysteinylisoleucylal... lglycylglutamylvalylglutamylthreonylse... aminylalanylthreonylprolylglutaminylph... ylprolylleucyllysylglutamyllysyltyrosy... lthreonylleucylarginylleucylhistidylva... rginylprolylvalylprolylalanylmethionyl... dylglycylglutaminyllysylleucylleucylgl... araginylisoleucylthreonylisoleucylglut... idyltyrosylthreonylhistidylleucylvalyl... minylarginyllysylthreonylhistidylalany... inylleucylserylasparaginylvalylphenyla... nylisoleucylleucylaspartylvalylglutamy... olylaspartyllysylprolylthreonylglycylp... lalanylleucylleucyllysylasparaginylser... yllysylprolylprolylalanylaspartylaspar... ucylthreonylasparaginyltyrosylvalylval... nyllysylglutamylglycylalanylglutamyltr... erylalanylisoleucylserylvalylthreonylt... ylasparaginylleucylthreonylglutamylasp... henylalanylarginylvalylserylalanylglut... ylglycylisoleucylserylaspartylprolylle... ylisoleucylisoleucyllysylserylprolylph... alanylprolylglycyllysylprolylthreonyli... lysylaspartylserylcysteinylvalylvalyla... nylserylaspartylglycylglycylalanyllysy... tyrosylleucylglutamyllysylarginylgluta... ysyltryptophylisoleucylserylvalylthreo... larginylglutamylthreonylvalylphenylala... isoleucylglutamylglycylleucylglutamylt... lyllysylcysteinylglutamylasparaginylle... yltryptophylserylglutamylisoleucylsery... lyllysylserylaspartylvalylprolylisoleu... enylalanyllysylglutamylglutamylleucyla... alylarginyltyrosylglutaminylserylaspar... einyllysylvalylthreonylglycylhistidylp... tryptophyltyrosylarginylglutaminylglyc... anylaspartylglycylleucyllysyltyrosylar... nylalanyllysylglycylglycyltyrosylhisti... ylalanylserylvalylthreonylaspartylaspa... sylglutaminylvalylarginylalanylthreony... erylvalylserylglycylthreonylalanylsery... olylalanyllysylisoleucylhistidylleucyl... ycylmethionylglycylalanylvalylhistidyl... lylvalylserylisoleucyllysylisoleucylpr... lylaspartylprolylvalylisoleucylthreony... taminylaspartylleucylisoleucylaspartyl... ltyrosylglutaminylvalylisoleucylvalylt... onylserylleucylvalylphenylalanylprolyl... yllysylaspartylalanylglycylphenylalany... sylasparaginylarginylphenylalanylglycy... reonylvalylglutamylleucylaspartylvalyl... olylprolylarginylglycylvalyllysylvalyl... rtylserylvalylasparaginylleucylthreony... anylserylaspartylglycylglycylseryllysy... lisoleucylvalylglutamyllysylcysteinyla... arginyltryptophylleucylarginylvalylgly... hreonylarginyltyrosylthreonylvalylisol... lycyllysylthreonylseryltyrosylglutamin... alanylglutamylasparaginyllysylphenylal... ylglutamylprolylserylglutamylprolylthr... aspartyllysylthreonylarginylalanylmeth... amylglutamylvalylaspartylglutamylthreo... ylthreonyllysylalanylserylhistidylsery... rosylglutamyllysyltyrosylmethionylisol... ycylarginylglycylglutamylphenylalanylg... ysteinylvalylglutamylthreonylserylsery... alanyllysylphenylalanylvalyllysylvalyl... ylvalylleucylvalyllysyllysylglutamylis... nylisoleucylalanylarginylhistidylargin... lleucylhistidylglutamylserylphenylalan... tamylleucylvalylmethionylisoleucylphen... ylserylglycylleucylaspartylisoleucylph... sparaginylthreonylserylalanylphenylala... larginylglutamylisoleucylvalylseryltyr... teinylglutamylalanylleucylglutaminylph... ylasparaginylisoleucylglycylhistidylph... rolylglutamylasparaginylisoleucylisole... larginylserylserylthreonylisoleucyllys... lanylglycylglutaminylalanylarginylglut... ylasparaginylphenylalanylarginylleucyl... lylglutamyltyrosyltyrosylalanylprolylg... dylaspartylvalylvalylserylthreonylalan... ylserylleucylglycylthreonylleucylvalyl... isoleucylasparaginylprolylphenylalanyl... inylglutaminylglutaminylisoleucylisole... hionylasparaginylalanylglutamyltyrosyl... lglutamylalanylphenylalanyllysylglutam... anylmethionylaspartylphenylalanylvalyl... ylglutamylarginyllysylserylarginylmeth... nylleucylglutaminylhistidylprolyltrypt... eucylglutamylarginylvalylserylthreonyl... eucyllysylhistidylarginylarginyltyrosy... ucyllysyllysylaspartylleucylasparaginy... ylarginylisoleucylserylcysteinylglycyl... utaminyllysylglycylvalylserylvalylalan... oleucylglutamylisoleucylglycylprolylva... thionylhistidylalanylvalylglycylglutam... lysyltyrosylvalylcysteinyllysylisoleuc... lglutaminylserylthreonylglutaminylvaly... nylglycylvalylarginylglutaminylleucylg... ltyrosylglutamylisoleucylthreonyltyros... isoleucylleucyltyrosylvalyllysylaspart... tylaspartylglycylthreonyltyrosylarginy... laspartyltyrosylglycylglutamylaspartyl... ylphenylalanylvalyllysylglycylvalylarg... osyltyrosylcysteinylarginylarginylthre... ylarginylarginylthreonylaspartylthreon... mylarginylprolylprolylglutamylphenylal... ylasparaginyllysylthreonylalanyltyrosy... larginylphenylalanylglycylvalylthreony... ylglutamylprolylhistidylvalylthreonylt... taminyllysylisoleucyllysylprolylglycyl... yltyrosylthreonylphenylalanylglutamyls... lglutaminylleucylthreonylisoleucylaspa... partylaspartylaspartylalanylglutamylty... lasparaginyllysyltyrosylglycylglutamyl... sylleucylthreonylvalylthreonylleucylhi... artylserylthreonylleucylarginylprolylm... cylleucylalanylasparaginylalanylglutam... glutaminylserylvalylcysteinylphenylala... ylglycylisoleucylprolylprolylprolylthr... ysylaspartylglycylglutaminylprolylleuc... lisoleucylglutamylisoleucylisoleucylhi... yrosyltyrosylalanylleucylhistidylisole... olylglutamylaspartylthreonylglycyltyro... lthreonylasparaginylthreonylalanylglyc... inylalanylhistidylleucylglutaminylvaly... llysyllysylglutaminylglutamylphenylala... istidylglutamylarginylhistidylvalylglu... rtyllysylthreonylleucylarginylmethiony... glycylthreonylglutamylserylvalylprolyl... lysylglutamylalanylleucylarginylglutam... ylprolylalanylvalylserylthreonyllysylt... ylalanylarginylleucylglutamylisoleucyl... lutamylarginyllysylleucylarginylmethio... glutamylprolylarginyllysyltyrosyllysyl... glutamylglutamylaspartylglutaminylargi... anylvalylprolylmethionylserylaspartylm... lysylisoleucylarginylaspartylglutaminy... yllysylleucylaspartylarginylvalylvalyl... ginylisoleucylarginylleucylserylarginy... alanyltyrosylvalylmethionylprolylleucy... rtylglutaminyltyrosylarginylprolyllysy... sylleucylserylglutaminylaspartylaspart... ylprolylalanylarginylarginylarginylthr... ylaspartylphenylalanyltyrosyltyrosylar... ylleucylglycylaspartylisoleucylserylas... eucylprolylisoleucylaspartylaspartylty... nylthreonylglutamylglutamylglutamylarg... amylglutamylleucylglutamylleucylglycyl... rolylserylarginylserylprolylprolylhist... serylleucylarginyltyrosylserylserylpro... ylvalylglutamylglutamylthreonylarginyl... tyrosylserylthreonyltyrosylhistidyliso... amylalanylserylthreonylseryltyrosylala... inylhistidylalanylglutaminylalanylalan... ylglutaminylarginylglutaminylarginylis... ylglutamylaspartylglutamylglutamylleuc... hreonylthreonylglutaminylhistidylleucy... amylleucylaspartylphenylalanylmethiony... ylarginyllysyllysylserylarginylarginyl... nylglutamylisoleucylthreonylglutamylis... sylglutamylisoleucylseryllysylhistidyl... lserylserylserylalanylserylarginylleuc... lserylleucylserylprolylthreonyltyrosyl... inylprolylvalylserylglutamylleucylisol... minylprolylalanylglutamylglutamyltyros... lutamylarginylarginylserylprolylthreon... nylprolylarginylserylprolylserylprolyl... leucylserylarginylphenylalanylglutamyl... ylaspartylisoleucylphenylalanylserylar... ysylalanylalanylleucyllysylthreonylglu... ginyllysyltyrosylglutamylvalylleucylse... alanylthreonylleucylaspartylhistidylal... eucylarginylmethionylarginylserylhisti... lglutaminylasparaginylthreonylarginylp... ylvalylglutaminylseryllysylprolylthreo... yltyrosylhistidylasparaginylglycylvaly... rylseryllysylisoleucylhistidyltyrosylt... ylvalylleucylthreonylleucylglutamyliso... ylthreonylaspartylaspartylserylglycylt... teinylthreonylasparaginyltyrosyllysylg... osylalanylthreonylleucylaspartylvalylt... hreonylthreonyltyrosylalanylserylgluta... glutamylvalylprolylarginylserylvalylph... nylarginylthreonylglutamylalanyltyrosy... lysyllysylthreonylserylglutamylmethion... larginylglutamylvalyllysylserylglutami... larginylglutamylserylleucylserylserylt... rylalanylglutamylmethionyllysylserylal... ylserylleucylglutamylglutamyllysylsery... cyllysylthreonylthreonylleucylalanylal... ysylprolylarginylserylmethionylthreony... serylalanylarginylphenylalanylserylcys... lglutamylprolylvalylprolylthreonylvaly... ylglycylglutaminylvalylleucylserylthre... minylvalylthreonylthreonylthreonyllysy... nylglutamylisoleucylserylserylvalylglu... lycylasparaginyltyrosylserylvalylvalyl... ylglycyllysylglutaminylglutamylalanylg... reonylisoleucylglutaminyllysylalanylar... ylvalylthreonylserylprolylprolylarginy... larginylvalyllysylserylprolylglutamyla... nylvalyllysylserylprolylglutamylprolyl... serylprolylthreonylglutamylthreonyllys... yllysylvalylglutaminylhistidylleucylpr... ylisoleucylthreonylglutaminylphenylala... eryllysylglutamylisoleucylalanyllysyll... tamylserylserylvalylleucylarginylalany... yltyrosyllysylaspartylglycyllysyllysyl... lhistidylphenylalanylglutaminylphenyla... rtylglycylthreonyltyrosylglutamylleucy... ylleucylthreonylglutamylserylaspartylg... cysteinylglutamylisoleucylserylglycylg... ylthreonylasparaginylleucylglutaminylp... lalanylphenylalanyllysylserylisoleucyl... lisoleucylserylglutamylthreonyllysylly... onylthreonylglutamylserylthreonylvalyl... lprolyllysylalanylprolylglutamylprolyl... isoleucylvalylthreonylglycylleucylglut... serylserylaspartylserylvalylalanyllysy... threonylglycylglutamylprolylarginylpro... lthreonyllysylaspartylglycyllysylalany... lycyllysyltyrosyllysylleucylserylgluta... lanylphenylalanylleucylglutamylisoleuc... onylserylaspartylserylglycylleucyltyro... sylasparaginylserylalanylglycylserylva... cylthreonylisoleucyllysylalanylisoleuc... ylglutaminyllysylvalylserylthreonylglu... oleucylthreonylprolylglutaminyllysylly... ylglutamylisoleucylserylglutaminyllysy... utamylisoleucyllysylmethionylserylglut... myllysylleucylalanylleucyllysylglutamy... lisoleucylserylglutamylglutamylvalylly... rylleucylglutamyllysylserylisoleucylva... lthreonyllysylthreonylserylglutaminyla... nylthreonylhistidylalanylglutamylisole... eonylglutaminylmethionylserylisoleucyl... arginylleucylvalylleucyllysylalanylasp... threonylaspartylvalyllysyltryptophylva... amylleucylthreonylasparaginylserylglut... ycylvalylserylglycylserylaspartylgluta... llysylglutaminylalanylserylhistidylarg... leucylthreonylcysteinylisoleucylseryll... eucylvalyllysylcysteinylglutaminyltyro... llysylglutamylleucylserylaspartylalany... erylglutaminylprolylarginylserylglutam... glutamylglycylglutaminylasparaginylval... ylglutamylisoleucylserylglycylglutamyl... lutamyltryptophylphenylalanyllysylaspa... ucylserylisoleucylserylserylasparaginy... ylarginylasparaginylvalyltyrosylseryll... ginylalanylserylvalylserylaspartylsery... llysylalanyllysylasparaginylphenylalan... erylalanylthreonylalanylserylleucylmet... lutamylglutamylprolylserylarginylgluta... erylglycylaspartylthreonylserylleucylg... ylserylglutaminylserylvalylglutaminylm... inylglutamylalanylserylphenylalanylser... erylalanylserylserylmethionylthreonylg... anylserylmethionylserylalanylglutaminy... lutaminylglutamylserylphenylalanylvaly... rylphenylalanylmethionylglycylisoleucy... lutaminylleucylglutamylserylserylthreo... anylglycylisoleucylarginylglycylisoleu... ylalanylleucylprolylserylaspartylisole... lycyllysylvalylleucylthreonylvalylalan... ylglycylglutamylprolylthreonylprolylgl... ysteinylglycylglycylarginyllysylisoleu... lutaminylglycylarginylphenylalanylhist... eonylaspartylaspartylleucylthreonylthr... nylaspartylvalylglutaminyllysylglutami... lthreonylleucylserylleucylglycylaspara... laspartylserylalanylthreonylvalylaspar... inylserylisoleucine Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs